Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by TwistedFortune
Summary: After traveling back in time, Trunks quickly realizes that something has gone horribly wrong. He has found the person he went back in time to look for - Goku. Only instead of finding a strong and powerful Super Saiyan, Trunks instead finds a young child! How will Trunks find his way back home and set things right? -*Cancelled*-
1. Chapter 1: A Losing Battle

It was a scene of utter chaos ripped straight from a horror movie or disaster film: Cars turned upside down, trees uprooted, buildings turned to smoldering ruins, dead bodies everywhere - many of which had limbs that were bent in unnatural positions, and on top of all of this, a cruel laughter echoing throughout the lands.

"Nice job, sis. I'd say you get about 10 points for that car you threw at that cop." A young man floated in the sky, and out of habit the man blew some of his black locks of hair out of his face. "Real nice touch with the car through the bakery too."

Next to him in the sky was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, who shared her partner's sick smirk of satisfaction.

"Thanks 17. You did a good job with that kid. I swear you must have broken like 10 bones before he passed out and you blew his head off, kid was crying more than that Yamcha guy we killed a while back."

The duo shared a laugh before a Ki beam flew past their faces, narrowly missing by a few inches.

"Oh great... Looks like the fun police has showed up.", the man muttered while the woman next to him grunted in agreement.

Seconds later, a boy materialized out of what to the untrained eye would think was nothing, but the duo saw him coming a mile away and chose to idly stand and wait out of curiosity at how things will play out. Not only that, but also because they had nothing to fear.

The boy wore a tattered Capsule Corp jacket, had lavender colored hair which had a rugged look to it, and his eyes had a fierce ferocity to them.

Quickly, the boy unsheathed the sword strapped to his back and held it in a defensive stance, his eyes never leaving the duo.

"You've killed far too many... Countless lives lost... And for what? Why?"

The young woman sighed in annoyance. "Can we please get on with this? I wanna hit Jump City before the Sun burns itself out if that's ok with you, kid." Next to her, the man yawned and stretched as if bored with the entire exchange, occasionally his glance shifted down to the ruins, looking for survivors most likely.

A small silence set in between them and the young boy began weighing options in his head.

 _Alright... I'm a little stronger than I was before when I fought them... Plus, I'm a Super Saiyan now! I'll have an advantage... I'm not near as powerful as Gohan was but... I know I can do this... I can do this... From what I remember in our fights, Android 17 is slightly weaker than Android 18, which isn't surprising given that he is probably an older model judging by the 17..._

Android 17 glanced again at the ruins and noticed some movement underneath one of the overturned cars and with a huff of annoyance he turned to his sister.

"18 I think I see a survivor. Let's hurry this up so we can get down there and play around a bit before we leave."

Android 18 nodded, and Android 17 locked his eyes on the young man with cold, calculating eyes.

 _I just have to catch him off guard- Wait._ The young boy glanced down at the same car the man noticed and he sensed a very faint, fading Ki signature. Someone must be stuck under that car!

"Hm. So there IS someone down there."

The boy looked at Android 17. "You know I'll never let you do what you're thinking..."

With a slight chuckle, Android 17 glanced at his sister who also chuckled slightly. "And what exactly are you going to do to stop us, Trunks? Remember last time we fought? Actually... I don't think we've had fun with you in a while. Not since we killed your buddy atleast."

Trunks immediately tensed up at the mention of Gohan, his mentor, who had met his ultimate demise at the hands of his tormentors.

Instantly, he felt a tinge of regret, guilt, and sadness sting his heart, but that was quickly replaced by a rage the likes of which had never been seen before.

Hundreds of images flashed infront of Trunk's eyes, memories of him and Gohan training, the laughs they shared, the long conversations the two shared with each other and then a painful reminder that he was gone. Gone forever. Gone because two evil monsters took him just for the sake of having fun.

Trunks began to feel his rage burning through his body like a volcano and Ki began rapidly flooding through his body, Ki which had always been there but was just locked beneath the surface, clawing to get out.

His hair began to stand up on end and with a scream, a glorious bright golden aura enveloped him and with this aura, his hair changed color from it's normal lavender to a golden blonde color which gave off a dim glow. His hands were clenched tightly around his sword, so much so that he was partially afraid he would break it, and he would have loosened his grip had he not been blinded by the searing rage he felt.

Android 17 and Android 18 both shared a shocked look before their faces fell back into their usual sadistic smiles.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like the dog learned a new trick." Android 17 mocked. "Real nice show, kiddo. Real nice show. You made your hair blonde."

With an annoyed expression on her face, Android 18 batted away some of her hair. "If I were you I'd go back to lavender. Blonde really isn't your color. Then again, not many can pull it off and look at beautiful as me." She smiled at him.

Trunk's aura began to pulsate even harder and faster, raging like the storm inside of him. "I'm going to stop you both. This ends right here, right now." His aura exploded once more, and became larger and more fierce than it was before, and he stared the duo down with a look of pure malice. He NEEDED to kill them. He NEEDED to feel their blood stain his skin, feel their bones break, it was as if his Saiyan genes had been awakened and were taking control of his mind and he was powerless to stop them, not that he wanted to.

He welcomed these dark thoughts, and he would enjoy every second spent breaking the duo just like how they that had enjoyed their every second mercilessly killing his mentor.

"No more talk... LET'S GO!"

Trunks charged at Android 17 as fast as he could, but it was not fast enough apparently as the android phased out of the way seconds before his sword connected. Trunks let out a scream of pain as Android 17 appeared behind him, burying his fist in his back, causing Trunk's hard grip on his sword to loosen and it went falling down into the town below.

Android 18 was quick and wasted no time delivering a swift punch to Trunk's face while he was momentarily shocked from the attack he had absorbed from Android 17. Luckily, he was in so much shock he didn't even barely feel it and he quickly phased away, and began charging a blue ball of Ki in his hand.

Like he expected, Androids 17 and 18 appeared infront of him and he threw the ball of Ki as hard as he could at Android 17.

Android 17 smiled and allowed the ball to come crashing into him, and a small explosion followed but the Android was completely unharmed, clothes and all. Not even a scratch. With a sadistic smirk that would make Satan himself jealous, 17 phased behind Trunks and 18 phased inches infront of him, and by the time Trunks realized where their new locations were he was too late - Two swift, hard punches connected with his back and his stomach effectively knocking the wind from his lungs, and immediately after the punches came a bash to the back of the head, sending him spiraling down to the ruined town below.

Trunks created a miniature crater on impact, and he rose to his feet as quick as he could, pushing the pain out of his body which was already steadily being numbed by his Super Saiyan power.

 _This isn't good... Not good at all... I- I'm still not strong enough... Even as a Super Saiyan I'm STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH!_

The rage he felt before was quickly replaced with the usual fear and hopelessness he felt, and with those feelings of fear and hopelessness came desperation.

Android 17 and 18 phased a few feet infront of him, both of them wearing matching calm smiles.

"Is this really all you got, kid? This is just pathetic. I think even when he was dying, your pal was stronger than you. Face it, you're never going to beat us."

The three of them heard a pained moan coming from a nearby overturned car and Trunks realized the moan belonged to the same Ki signature which he had felt earlier, only this time it was so faint that it may as well have not been there at all.

"Help me... Please..." A voice layered with pain wailed out.

Without skipping a beat and looking away from Trunks, Android 17 raised his hand in the direction of the car and a quick Ki blast came shooting out of the palm of his hand and a large explosion occurred immediately after, followed by a horrible, agonizing scream.

Then the Ki signature was gone.

Lowering his hand smoothly and calmly as if nothing happened, Android 17's expression grew dark. "So, sis. What do you think? Should we finally kill this little runt?"

Trunk's aura started to become more and more steady and calm, and then it flickered out of existence - Like a light bulb which blew a fuse. Not too long after his golden aura vanished, Trunk's hair slowly fell back down into it's normal look and his hair faded to it's normal lavender.

Once his Super Saiyan form was gone, immediately Trunks felt pain the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time, and he sunk to his knees with a grunt of pain. "You sick bastards..." He muttered through his teeth as he kneeled submissively.

 _Maybe they'll make it quick_ was the only thought which went through his head as he shut his eyes and prepared for whatever came next.

Android 18 chuckled at the sight infront of her. "Nah, I don't think so. This kid's a riot. Always preaching his hero nonsense and talking about how he's going to stop us. I swear, he talks more than that other guy ever did."

Android 18 started walking towards the kneeling warrior in a seductive fashion. Had this been a different woman and a different place and time and had he been paying attention, Trunks would probably say the woman was attractive.

She placed a hand gently on Trunk's shoulder, causing him to shudder. "Look at him, he's helpless." She rubbed his back a little. "Like a lost little puppy."

Android 17 walked over to the two and looked down at Trunks with a dark smile. "Yeah, you're right sis. This guy is just too much fun. Besides, he's pretty much this planet's last powerful being other than us. It would be wasteful to kill him."

 _They're... They're letting me go?_ He thought, _just so they can play with me and kill me later?_

Raising her hand, Android 18 smiled once more. "Alright kid, consider yourself 'lucky', you get to live, and you get a free ticket to sleepy town."

With a laugh, Android 18 elbowed Trunks in the neck with sufficient enough force to knock him out cold.

The last thought going through Trunk's mind was _Lucky? I'd rather you have just killed me..._

* * *

 **Welcome to chapter 1 of "Wrong Place at the Wrong Time" !**

 **I'm not sure exactly how many times a month I'll update this story, as I'm very busy with school and programming, but I'll try to write as often as possible! I have had this idea circulating around my head for a while and decided to go ahead and begin working on it.**

 **Right now nothing has really been set in motion plotwise, I'm just setting up some backstory for Trunks right now. Next chapter though, things start to get real.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and as always, please give me some criticsm if you have any in the reviews. Especially about the fight scenes. I can't write DBZ fights at all without resorting to "he phased infront of him and delivered a blow to his kneck and phased ahead of him" phased phased phased blah blah blah. Also if you like the story, please feel free to favorite and follow!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Twisted**


	2. Chapter 2: A Blast from the Past

Upon waking up, one thing was immediately apparent to Trunks - Something was broken.

He felt horrible pain throughout his body and darkness shrouded his vision and for a second he was on the verge of passing out yet again but he forced his pain away as best as he could, which was pretty well considering he was half-Saiyan, and he slowly rose to his feet, gritting his teeth. His left arm was limp and he could not feel it past the elbow.

The sky above him was grey and dark, and it looked like a storm was brewing and he tried his best to hurry, otherwise he'd get soaked, so he grabbed his sword which not too far away from him and prepared for the flight.

Trunks struggled to lift himself off the ground in his weakened state, his Ki reserves were drawing very thin and it seemed he had pushed himself very hard in the fight against the Androids. He lost control of himself in his Super Saiyan form - His vision went red and he no longer wanted to kill the Androids - he NEEDED to kill them, to feel their blood stain his hands. This emotional state made him act irrationally and sloppily.

He made a mental note to try to practice keeping a clear mind in the Super Saiyan state in the future.

Floating above the town, he noticed that the town was eerily quiet and even though he knew no one was there, he did one final Ki sweep of the town and frowned when he couldn't detect a single survivor of the onslaught.

Trunks then took in the full view of the town; bodies were littering the streets, blood staining the concrete streets and small fires here and there in the buildings and on the cars.

The sight made Trunks sick to his stomach, so he started to float away in the direction of the hideout.

Capsule Corp's headquarters were destroyed long ago by the Androids but he managed to get his mother and some of her scientists out and they relocated to an abandoned Red Ribbon Army base. The laboratory in the base, while not nearly as well stocked and advanced as the one his mother worked with in Capsule Corp, was enough for her to get to work on her projects and devices she hoped would stop the Androids plaguing the Earth.

Currently she was working on what Trunks hope would finally be the answer they were looking for - A time machine!

With a time machine, Trunks could go back in time and warn the Z Fighters of what was coming in the future so they could prepare and fight them, and he could give Goku the already developed cure to his heart virus! He could save Goku and save the doomed future! Not only that, but he could also finally meet the man who has been the biggest enigma in his life - His father.

The rain started to pour as Trunks neared the hideout - The hideout itself was nothing luxurious, and it was located in a desert not too far outside of West City.

The building was abandoned not too long after Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army years ago, and it had fallen into a state of disrepair and the desert around it began to quickly damage it. Even after the small repairs to the foundation done by some of Bulma's help, it still was very worn looking, and Trunks honestly didn't want it to be any other way - He asked himself if he were the Androids would he actually waste time destroying what seems to be an abandoned building out in the middle of no where or would he rather destroy some cities or villages?

The answer of course was both.

But still, Trunks liked the way it looked oddly. Broken, yet it still had some use to it.

Feeling the last of his Ki emptying he landed rather roughly and hurried inside.

The inside of the hideout was no less tattered and ruined than the outside. He found himself in a lobby which looks reminiscent of the lobby to a dentist's office, only everything was extremely dusty and the light was flickering. Behind the desk, a guard stood with an energy laser based off the same energy lasers employed by Frieza's army. The man also wore some very old armor which had a Red Ribbon insignia on it, but the insignia looked like someone had spent hours scratching at it with a knife in an effort to remove it from the armor.

The guard was obviously ill equipped to fight Androids, but really he was there to stop the occasional bandit who stumbled into the building looking for some of the Red Ribbon Army's gold vaults which the army's buildings usually had.

Of course this building didn't have any gold in it at all, just dust and spiders.

The guard jumped slightly when Trunks walked into the light and then offered a warm smile. "Welcome back Trunks..." His smiled dropped into a frown when he noticed all the scratches and bruises adorning the Saiyan's skin, and the limpness in his left arm and how he was slouching. "You're hurt."

Trunks grunted positively in response and the man pulled open a desk drawer. "Here, catch." the man pulled out something from the desk drawer and tossed it to Trunks and although Trunks knew what it was right off the bat, he chose to look down at it anyway.

"Senzu bean..." He smiled at the guard, who nodded in response.

"Yep. Just got a new batch in shortly after you left."

Senzu Beans had been rare even when Korin was producing them, but they had become even more rare after the lookout was torn to pieces by the Androids. Bulma had managed to secure a single Senzu Bean and from that single Senzu Bean she managed to create a complicated cloning procedure in order to produce more Senzu Beans. The machine which created the Senzu Beans from the one sample took a while to spit them out, but it was always worth the wait to have the powerful regenerative properties of the bean on the resistance's side.

Without hesitation, Trunks popped the seed into his mouth and swallowed it.

Instantly he regained feeling in his arm, and the bruises and open wounds which previously were etched into his skin faded away into nothing. And best of all, Trunks felt a small amount of new power course through his body as a result of the small Zenkai he received from the beating. Simply put, he felt alot better.

"Thanks, Sam." Trunks warmly smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

"No problem. By the way - Bulma's been looking for you."

Trunks yawned and stretched - he was really tired now. Even after being passed out for that long he really wanted nothing more at the moment then to curl up in his warm bed and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

But what Sam said next to him woke him up as effectively as being doused in ice cold water would have.

"Bulma says she's finished the time machine."

* * *

Deep below the ground in a bunker type area was where the 'new' Capsule Corp laboratory was moved after the original was destroyed. Originally, the room was just used for storing spare parts and plans but Bulma had alot of time on her hands and transformed it into a miniature nuclear generator. At first though, when Bulma found all the old Red Ribbon Army plans and parts she had hoped something was there which held the key to destroying the Androids but was disappointed that everything was outdated by about 28 years.

Plus the Android's creator, Dr. Gero, started working on the Androids after Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. So there was a 0% chance of anyone finding anything having to do with Androids 17 and 18 at all. Bulma did however realize that after some snooping around the Red Ribbon Army's mainframe, an account registered to Dr. Gero had been in use up until the time around Android 17 and 18 appeared, and through further snooping found that Android 17 and 18 were not the only Androids he was working on leading up to his death. Apparently he was also working on a third one, codenamed "C3-L1", but she assumed this so called C3-L1 was either destroyed when the Androids killed Gero, Gero never finished working on him, or he simply was not activated yet.

Regardless, the first few projects, after powering up the new nuclear generator of course, were dedicated to annihilating the Androids. Without the schematics to the Androids however this quickly proved to be a fruitless endeavor and so she chose to focus on more indirect methods of solving the problem. This of course lead to the project she was currently working on and hopefully, was now finish: the time machine.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I have no idea. There is really not a way to test this sort of thing..."

Bulma and Trunks were both standing next to a large circular pad on the floor of a very large, dark room. The pad had strange glowing blue lights on it forming what looked like an "H", and above was an overhanging mass of wires which occasionally emitted a spark.

To Trunks, it looked extremely unsafe. But then again, he wasn't really a scientist.

On the far right of the room was a computer which was hooked up to the pad, and Bulma walked over to it and took her seat behind it. "Everything looks to be in order. It SHOULD work out just fine. I don't see why it wouldn't. Really what I'm worried about is how you'll get back, if you still even exist after changing the future. That is, if the multiverse theory is wrong..." She trailed off, but then perked up. "I'm sure everything will go according to plan!" She tapped a few keys and the pad next to Trunks began to hum gently and the 'H' shape began to brighten.

With her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth, Bulma read over the diagnostics the pad was outputting and smiled, satisfied with the way things were looking.

"Alright! Everything is 100% ready. When you're ready to leave, come tell me."

Trunks nodded. "Right. I might be leaving today, then. There's not much point in sitting around..." Trunks paused, and hesitated for a second. "Hey mom... If this multiverse theory thing is right, after I use the time machine, how will I get back here?"

Bulma stopped mid key-stroke and tapped her finger to her chin and shrugged. "If everything goes right, you'll be teleported in around the time Goku killed Frieza and that King Cold guy, so that means the Dragon Balls will be there too. You can just use those to get back."

This plan had alot of 'what ifs' and that did not make Trunks feel at ease at all. It seemed like this mission could fail a thousand ways, and failure was not an option.

Something had to be done about these monsters plaguing Earth; too many had already died and each day humanity shrunk more and more. Trunks was afraid that soon, there wouldn't be anyone _left_ to save, hence his desperation.

"Alright..." he sighed, "I'll be back in about 30 minutes, and then I'll go."

* * *

Trunks paused slightly when he walked passed a locked door, and out of habit he almost tried entering it, but then mid grab for the door knob he remembered, and frowned.

This room used to belong to Gohan.

Then again with all the time Trunks spent in the room with Gohan, it may as well have been his as well. He sighed sadly as the memories of him and Gohan working out and sharing jokes with each other flooded through his head, and he felt that familiar feeling of anguish flood through him, and with this anguish came the usual anger as well and before he even knew what was happening his hair was standing on end and twitching.

 _I'll make everything as it should have been, Gohan... I swear..._

He forced himself to regain his composure - pushing all the bad thoughts in his head away and hiding them behind a thin mental wall. Not healthy, not healthy at all, but it was the best way he could focus on the task at hand. He didn't have time to let go and rage like his heart wanted to - He had to do what was in the best interest of humanity right now.

All of it, their lives, their family, their friends, what remained of the Earth - It all rested squarely in his shoulders now.

With a determined look, Trunks set off down the hall to his room. He needed to change his clothes and to get a few things before leaving.

* * *

The years had not been kind to Bulma Briefs. Not kind at all.

For starters, she had ugly black circles under her eyes from the countless sleepless hours she had spent working on perfecting the time machine, and her blue hair seemed to have faded in a way. She had wrinkles both from age and from stress adorning her previously flawless skin, and there were a few scars here and there as well from when she had escaped the destruction of Capsule Corp's previous building.

After Vegeta died, Bulma was broken completely.

She stopped eating, she stopped sleeping, she stopped working, and she lost all hope she had left in the world. All of it died with Vegeta. Her prince.

The bond which had formed between the two of them was extremely strong, and she learned how to read his normally expressionless face. In the moments the two had alone together, she saw a very different side to the man that many in the universe feared - She saw a broken and alone man, and she was determined to help fix him.

But then... The Androids came... And the bond that was so strong between them was severed; taking a piece of her with it.

Ever since losing him, Bulma didn't feel as whole as she once did.

It took months for her to even get out of bed again, much less work on ways of stopping them.

But once she got out of bed - She felt a fire stirring within her. A fire which converted into a pure, teeming hatred for the Androids. She dedicated each and every second of her waking life to creating ways of stopping the evil monstrosities that Dr. Gero had unleashed on the world in his selfish quest of getting back at Goku for besting the Red Ribbon Army.

And now, finally, she would do just that.

For the first time in what felt like ages, a small smile formed on Bulma's face.

* * *

Trunks stood squarely on the glowing 'H', nervously looking around.

Behind the computer, Bulma tapped furiously at her keyboard typing in a few commands to the console window, and the pad Trunks was standing on began to vibrate and hum, the H changing color to a bright electric blue.

"Alright, it's all powered up and ready to go, just like you are I bet."

Trunks chose to bring few things with him on his way into the past. The items consisting of a Senzu Bean, his sword, and the vial which contained the cure to Goku's heart virus. Yep. He was ready.

"Alright, let's do this..." Trunks prepared himself as Bulma nodded and typed in a few final commands, and the time machine began to vibrate more furiously and the wires above him began sparking slightly.

Suddenly, a beam of light shrouded Trunk's body and he began to feel himself slipping away into a place unknown. But suddenly, something started to go wrong.

"Wait... That's not supposed to be happening... What in the..." Bulma began typing furiously, but suddenly console window stopped responding to anything she input. Now, Bulma had a worried look on her face.

Trunks was powerless to escape the machine's grip as he felt more and more of himself slipping away.

Bulma ran over to the power generator and started to force it to shutdown, which was a very bad idea in of itself - Who knew what would happen if suddenly the machine was powered off abruptly in the middle of the transfer, but this was a desperate effort.

She pulled the coupling out and the time machine immediately shut itself down, but where Trunks was standing... There was nothing.

Trunks was gone.

* * *

 **-Insert Dr. Who intro here-**

 **So I decided to go ahead and whip up this chapter, and I was surprised at how fast I managed to finish it. Almost a little too fast. I'm wondering if there's anything I missed, but I don't think so.**

 **I finished adding onto the plan I have to the story a few hours ago and I hope that everyone enjoys what I'm going to have the story have in the future! Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed, but honestly I kind of like how this one turned out.**

 **I'm not sure exactly how fast the next chapter will be up, as I'm going to be working on a few other projects, but I hope everyone is enjoying what I'm writing so far!**

 **Also, yeah - I know. I changed the way the time machine is in this story/timeline/universe/whatever. I just don't really like the idea of a time machine that Trunks could just fold up and keep in his pocket in a capsule... Hey actually, if Trunks has a time machine in his pocket in Dragon Ball Z... Why didn't he just like... Go back in time at any time during the Android Saga and... You know what nevermind. I'm not even going to get into that business right here right now...**

 **Err anyways,**

 **Until next time, thanks as always!**

 **-Twisted**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**_Age 750, somewhere far away from Earth, in the dark vacuum of space..._**

The bridge of the ship was more or less the same as the rest of the ship: dark, stuffy, cramped, smelly... Kind of like the realm from which he came. Not that he LIKED that realm, still, it reminded him of home.

A large computer screen which looked almost as ancient as the ship itself had hundreds of lines of text scrolling across it's screen as it struggled to process all of the complex scanning procedures the master of the ship had it undergo. Suddenly, something came up on the screen - it beeped in a low beeping tone and a red line of text scrolled across the screen along with a strange underlined word, which to a human would look like nothing more than scribbles, but to the tall, cloaked being who was watching the screen, these 'scribbles' made him almost double over.

"M-master?" The being wore a large cloak which concealed many of his facial features, all except for a small amount of pink skin with a black beard covering it. "Master, the scanner..."

"What about the scanner?"

Starting out of the window was the master of the vessel, who had a bored tone of voice.

"I was doing a final scan of this quadrant when suddenly, a power level appeared on Earth out of nowhere... A power level of 3600 kilis... And from the way I'm reading this, that's not even all of the being's power..."

"Hmm... Very interesting... Rescan this... 'Earth' and see if the power level is still there."

The master of the vessel turned away from the window allowing his servant to see the evil smile on his face, and the hungry look in his eyes.

After pulling some levers next to the screen, a hum was heard as it re-scanned the planet.

"Yes, master. The power level is still there."

"Very interesting, so it wasn't a glitch..."

The master of the vessel tapped his chin a few times thoughtfully, before staring in his servant's eyes with a hungrier look, a look which rivaled that of the universe's most ruthless power hungry emperors.

"Dabura, set a course for this... 'Earth'. I wish I to... Meet... This warrior."

"Of course, master Babidi.

* * *

Trunks awoke in the middle of a canyon, his confusion as strong as the headache drilling into his head. He felt worse than all the times he got beaten down by the Androids put together.

Shaking his head, he struggled to rise to his feet.

"What in the world..." He muttered as he forced open his eyes and immediately recoiled and shut them from the blinding light which met his eyes, causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Alright, relax..."

Trunks laid on the ground for a few minutes, trying to get himself together, and then out of habit he performed a quick Ki sweep of the planet and was relieved to find that he felt alot more power levels on the Earth than before, which either meant that humanity had repopulated while he was knocked out, or that the time machine was a success and he made it back to the past.

But something bothered him.

The last thing he remembered was his mother's worried voice about something going wrong with the time machine, and then it felt like he was ripped apart hundreds of times and put back together again. Not only that, but the main thing bothering him was...

Where was Frieza?

And where was King Cold?

It was possible that Trunks arrived a few hours before they got to Earth, but if that were true... Where were the Z Warriors? In Trunk's Ki sweep of the planet, he didn't feel any extremely powerful Ki signatures... A few above average ones, sure, but no massive ones like he would expect from the stories his mother told him about how extraordinarily powerful they had all become.

 _Maybe they are just hiding their power levels because they're trying to hide from Frieza..._

But then therein comes the same problem as before... Frieza wasn't even _there_.

Trunks forced the buzzing out of his head and tried his best to ignore the fading headache as he concentrated and pushed out his scan to surround Earth and the space around it, and prepared to find a pair of massive power levels approaching the planet but instead... Nothing.

After a few moments more of resting, the buzzing in his head subsided and his headache was much more tolerable, so Trunks opened his eyes albeit a little more slowly this time, and he found himself in a lush canyon looking area.

 _Okay... So let me assess the situation. I have no idea where I am, no idea what time period I'm in, and no idea if Goku is here._

At that the thought of Goku, Trunks quickly dug through his pockets and found that he still had the Senzu Bean, and the heart virus vaccine vial, and with that he sighed a breath of relief.

 _Atleast EVERYTHING isn't going wrong..._

Trunks ascended from the ground using his Ki, figuring he may as well go out and get answers instead of waiting around for whatever comes. And so he did.

For 30 minutes Trunks flew in a straight line, looking for any familiar landmarks at all that may help him find where he was or what was going on.

But the search so far was showing up empty handed, and Trunks was about to just land and give up and rest for a second before suddenly, a stray blast of energy whizzed past Trunk's face. The blast of course was not nearly powerful enough to kill him, but he still didn't appreciate the gesture, and he cocked his head and his mouth went agape immediately when he processed what he was seeing.

It was a young boy with spiky black hair battling a massive... Thing.

The 'thing' in question being what looked to Trunks like a gigantic robotic mech suit, and what Trunks found really interesting was the symbol on the mech's chest... It was the Red Ribbon Army symbol.

They were doing battle next to what looked like a gigantic Red Ribbon Army compound, and it looked like it had been in better shape... Looked like someone tore through it with an army.

But Trunks was paying more attention to the boy fighting the massive mech suit than he was to the compound.

Suddenly, a rocket fired off from the mech suit and went speeding into a mountain top, and seconds later a huge explosion occurred destroying the entire top of the mountain - whoever was in that suit really wanted that boy dead, and really bad.

Or... So he thought?

The mech suit suddenly turned around and began to... fly away?

And then the boy propelled himself off a pole and flew after it.

Trunks was prepared to fly over and grab the boy before he went crashing into the suit, as Trunks felt that his Ki, while strong for a human, was still pretty weak. Then again, as far as Trunks knew he was the strongest being in the universe at the moment, so it probably wasn't wise to compare anyone's power level to his own in the manner that he jut did.

Suddenly the boy went crashing into the suit just as Trunks thought he would, and he went in from behind and out the front, creating a massive hole leaving the pilot of the suit stranded and as good as dead. And dead he was, as the suit exploded not long after.

Trunks saw the boy start speeding to the ground when he suddenly called out - "Flying Nimbus!" and a yellow cloud came rushing to the boy, allowing him to land safely on it and fly away... And so ended what was probably the strangest, most craziest fight that Trunks had ever witnessed.

* * *

The Capsule Corp ship was cramped, but all of the inhabitants didn't seem to mind as they were more preoccupied wondering how their friend - Goku was doing right now. All of them were extremely worried for the young boy, as he was in the neck of the Red Ribbon Army's woods, and as they had shown before countless times - The Red Ribbon Army is not to be messed around with.

"Hey Master Roshi, are you okay? Why are you so quiet?"

Master Roshi looked over at Krillin, his young pupil and sighed.

"I sense something very strange..." He shut his eyes and tried to focus on the intense energy he was feeling.

Not many had known the ways of sensing energy - it was something very few had managed to accomplish, even though it was actually in reality a very simple technique. Many people failed in it's execution merely because they were either looking for the wrong thing, or just over complicating things. Roshi did no such thing and easily found what he was searching for, which wasn't very hard given the extremeness of it.

"You sense something?" Krillin asked, confused at such a thing, but Roshi shushed him and continued focusing.

 _There... A MASSIVE Ki signature... And from the feel of it, it's very close... But... Who could have such a massive power? Could that be possible? Where did it come from? And most importantly... Was whoever it belonged to good, or evil?_

"Mmm..." Roshi opened his eyes and shook his head, something strange was definitely happening, that was for sure. And for some reason, the turtle hermit had a very very big feeling that things were not going to be as simple as they seemed. Not at all.

* * *

Goku.

That boy, it must have been Goku.

Trunks racked his head remembering everything his mother had told him about the legendary pure-hearted Saiyan... Black hair, amazing abilities... That boy, it had to have been Goku... But... If that was true...

 _Oh no..._

Trunks nearly fell out of the sky.

Something must have gone extremely wrong with the time machine if he was THIS far back... How was he going to get back? He can't stay in this time! His mother... The Androids... Everything he had left was at risk! He had to get out of this time period and get back to where he came from and try again! He had no other choice! He couldn't just stay here!

Not only that, but who knew what could go wrong from him interfering with the time line? He could destroy the fabric of the universe! He could... He could _unbirth_ himself! He didn't even know how, but he knew it was possible!

 _Okay... Settle down, Trunks. You're lost, confused, and... Lost in the past. Just calm down. You can deal with this._

Trunks took a deep breath and relaxed.

And then he felt completely and totally lost.

 _Okay, well, my mother told me that as a teenager she went looking for the Dragon Balls and ran into Goku..._

Oh lord, _his mother_. She was in this timeline as a teenager...

If she saw him... What would happen? How could he possibly explain himself - that is, if he didn't vanish into thin air from the universe imploding or something!

 _Happy thoughts, Trunks._ he told himself. _Now's not the time... Okay... DRAGON BALLS! I'll just gather them, and wish myself into the future. No one will ever know I was here... Except when they realize they can't use the Dragon Balls for a year... Ugh..._

Even if he wanted to gather the Dragon Balls, Trunks had no means at all of figuring out just WHERE they were located. He knew his mother had built a radar for them, but it became useless long ago once Piccolo had died... But the Dragon Balls were here in this timeline, and his mother had gone looking for the Dragon Balls as a teeanger, so that meant she must have a Dragon Ball radar here too.

Really it was just him jumping to desperate, desperate, conclusions, but it was the only lead he had.

He would have to somehow find Bulma, and steal the Dragon Radar and then get back to the future.

And currently, the only way he could find Bulma was just by following Goku... So that's what he did.

Trunks was easily able to find Goku's Ki signature, as he traveling pretty slowly even on the Nimbus cloud, and he was careful to fly as far back as he could while keeping him in sight, which again, wasn't very hard seeing as to how he was traveling fairly slowly.

After a few minutes of flying, Trunks felt his heart sink slightly when he felt a very familiar Ki signature on the ground ahead...

 _Mother?_

After a few more scans of the specific Ki signature, there was no doubt about it - It belonged to his mother.

As if that wasn't enough, Goku started going straight for them.

Looks like Trunks was going to be reunited with his mother... Or maybe not. Trunks really wasn't in a hurry to erase himself from existence, so he simply stayed in the air, watching from afar as his friends conversed. They all seemed pretty happy to see him, and Trunks found a small smile forming on his face: The world was in one piece, and humanity wasn't being destroyed by evil monster robots.

For a second, Trunks hesitated on fulfilling his plan of returning to the future.

But then that smile turned to a frown.

This timeline, while it was pretty nice and peaceful, wasn't his. He had to get back to his own timeline and destroy the Androids no matter what. He wouldn't and couldn't turn his back on his mother and all the people he left behind who were counting on him.

* * *

"Ah I see... So you climbed Korin's Tower... That would certainly explain your increased strength..." Roshi looked back on his memory of climbing to the top of Korin's tower much like Goku with fondness, and with amazement - Goku - A young boy - Did what it took Roshi 3 years to do as a CHILD. He knew while training Goku that Goku was no ordinary boy - Infact he was quite the opposite, the ability he had was extraordinary for a boy his age, but climbing Korin's tower? That was impressive.

Roshi was pulled abruptly from his thoughts from another sinking feeling in his gut - There it was again... That extreme power he felt before, only this time it felt as if it was closer than before... Infact... It felt as if it was watching them. Roshi froze, and his friends all noticed how he suddenly froze up.

"Eh? What's wrong master? Are you sensing something again...?" Krillin asked, earning him a shush from Roshi.

Bulma, Launch, Yamcha, Puar, Oolang, Goku and Krillin all looked at him curiously as Roshi strained as if thinking intensely, and suddenly Roshi spoke up.

"Aha!"

Roshi's head immediately turned, his eyes snapping directly on a spot in the sky causing the group to question what they were looking for.

"Alright, the old bat's officially lost it." Launch cocked her gun, "Time to put the senile old man down."

"Wait - I see something!" Krillin shouted, and everyone else looked more closely and started affirming what Krillin had said.

"What is that?" Bulma asked, scratching her head.

Roshi adjusted his glasses slightly. "I don't know who or what it is, but it just... Showed up out of nowhere. Whatever it is, it's extremely powerful... I've never felt a power so intense in all of my life!"

Goku was abnormally quiet during this whole exchange as he looked up at the thing in the sky with an indifferent expression. "Oh yeah! Him? He's been following me ever since I blew up that robot guy!"

Immediately everyone's attention was fixed on Goku. "Blew up a what?" Oolong asked, doing a double take trying to figure out exactly what Goku had just said.

"Goku? You knew he was following you? Why didn't you say anything?" Roshi looked at Goku curiously, to which he received a sheepish grin.

"I dunno! I don't think he's a bad guy, otherwise he would have tried to hurt me by now! Plus he feels really strong!"

"Wait a second..." Roshi was surprised at what Goku had just said... "He FEELS really strong? Goku, you can sense energy? When did you learn to do that?"

Goku looked up at Roshi as if he had something extremely crazy. "Well gosh, he's so strong it's really hard not to feel his energy!"

"Well whoever he is... He's coming this way. If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get." Yamcha dropped into a defensive stance as the figure neared.

* * *

 _Ah crapbaskets - They see me! How can they see me? Wait... My power level! I'm not suppressing my power level! Agh! How could I forget to suppress my power level? Darn it... Okay... They're all looking at me... Should I just... Turn and fly off? No... They already know I'm here, what's the point in trying to hide? Wait a second..._

Trunks patted himself on the chest and looked around - He was still here?

The universe hadn't imploded from them seeing him? Hm... Well then again, maybe Trunks WAS overreacting a little bit when he thought the universe would destroy itself simply from him interacting with people from the past... So if that wasn't true, and Trunks was still here, that meant... That meant that whatever this 'multi-verse' theory thing Bulma mentioned to him before was the truth!

So Trunks was free to talk to the Z warriors... As far as he knew.

 _Well... Only one way to find out I guess._

Sighing, he started to fly towards them, not having the slightest plan in mind what so ever. He figured he'd just play this out as best as he could. Really that was all he could do... That and try to not give away alot of details. He still didn't know if it was safe for them to know exactly who he was...

As he neared them, he saw one of them drop into a defensive stance - Yamcha his name was if his memory served him right. Trunks had seen pictures of Yamcha and the others when Bulma had shown him pictures of the gang when they were all still alive, but the pictures he saw of them were of them as adults. Still, he could make out pretty familiar faces and the names which went with those faces.

Right off the bat he could name them - Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar...

He paused when he saw the blonde woman with them... Who was that? Could that be... Launch was it? Bulma had told him about Launch before - how she seemed to have two personalities - how one second she could be as sweet and harmless as a bird, and then the next be ready to burn an embassy to the ground and fire at the people who ran out of it with machine guns. She said that one day Launch just disappeared.

Trunks chuckled to himself as he started to land near Yamcha, who was starting to shake a little.

Yamcha's power level was so minuscule compared to Trunk's he may as well have not been there at all, but still... Pretty strong for a human. And apparently they get stronger.

He finally landed squarely infront of them, and cleared his throat as he was met with their curious yet cautious expressions.

Finally, after many moments of silents he spoke up.

"Uhm... Hi."

* * *

Slowly, the figure started to fly into view and Master Roshi was able to see more and more of his facial features - he looked like a young man, probably in his teens, and he had rugged lavender hair, and a look which was as serious as a man robbing a bank. On what skin was exposed, Roshi could briefly make out faint scars, inflicted upon by something which was probably even more powerful than he was, if that was even possible...

Wordlessly, the boy landed infront of Master Roshi and his friends, and Yamcha shook slightly - Possibly feeling the massive power emanating off of the boy, and indeed - it took all of Roshi's focus and concentration not to shake himself from being in such close proximity of such a massive power. It was... Overbearing. Extreme. Like walking into a shower expecting it to be warm and instead walking straight into cold water.

The boy's eyes met each of their's, taking everyone in and finally after a few seconds of silence, he spoke: "Uhm... Hi."

Master Roshi immediately turned to Yamcha. "Yamcha, settle down."

Yamcha looked over at Master Roshi, surprised. "But Maser Roshi I-"

"No. Drop your stance right now. Not only is it full of holes that any experienced fighter could easily take advantage of and beat you in seconds - I don't think this boy is here for a fight. Besides, the power that this boy possesses dwarfs all of ours in comparison. Let's hear him out."

Yamcha begrudgingly complied and dropped his stance, muttering something along the lines of: "I'll show you an experienced fighter..."

Master Roshi then turned to the boy and cleared his throat. "Hello... I apologize on behalf of my friend. We just weren't expecting someone like you to show up. I trust that you have a reason for seeking us out? You are the most powerful being I've ever felt... Are... Are you a deity?"

The boy looked at Roshi and then to his surprise - chuckled.

"No no... I'm not a deity... I'm just..." He sighed, frowning and looking at the ground. "I'm in a mess of trouble..." he muttered.

Master Roshi pressed further. "What kind of trouble?"

The boy looked around and then his eyes went up in the sky and he eyed the setting Sun. "Listen, if it's alright with you... I have alot of things to talk to you about, and it's going to get late..."

This time, Bulma was the one to speak up. "Well, Kame House isn't that far away from here... If you want, we can take you back there and talk there."

The boy looked at Bulma and Roshi made out the faintest look of... Fear in his eyes? And if Roshi didn't know any better, judging from the way his energy reacted when Bulma spoke... It was almost like Trunks _knew_ her. But that was impossible... It was apparent that Bulma, or none of them standing there, had ever met this boy in their lives.

The boy quickly pushed all signs of fear off his face and replaced them with a genuine warm smile. "Yeah, that sounds good. By the way... How did you all know I was coming..." The boy trailed off on the end as if recalling something.

"Well, as far as I know - You're the strongest being on the planet... It's kind of hard not to."

The boy chuckled. "Right... Funny, I just remembered - I wasn't suppressing my power level."

Master Roshi almost fell over when he suddenly felt the massive power infront of him... Shrink. It was almost like standing infront of a vacuum only for the vacuum to turn off. It made him feel sick to his stomach almost to all of a sudden feel that massive power vanish into a smaller one. How did he even do that? Roshi had never seen a technique like that before... Even when suppressing his power, it was still extremely strong... Could the power Roshi was feeling before not have even been his real power?

It was also at this time that Master Roshi took the chance to fully read the Ki signature infront of him while it wasn't massively overbearing...

Immediately he felt a variety of dark things. Troubling things.

Pain... Trauma... Depression... Hopelessness... Whoever this boy was, he has definitely been dealt his fair share of pain in the universe, that thing is certain.

When Roshi felt Goku's Ki signature it was almost like a direct contrast from this boy's. When he felt Goku's Ki signature he felt a variety of positive emotions - Hopefulness, happiness, courage.

The more he found out about this boy the more questions he wanted to ask. How did he get there? What were the scars on his skin from? Why was he there?

"Just what is your name young man?"

The boy sighed. "Please... Let's discuss this back at your place."

* * *

Along the way to Kame House, Bulma would look over at the mysterious boy and the boy would quickly look elsewhere, as if he was staring at her and didn't want her to know. And this was... Unnerving to her. Obviously, Bulma knew that she was a very attractive and beautiful young woman, but she was currently in a very happy(albeit very bipolar) on and off relationship with Yamcha...

Still, while it was unnerving, she found the attention not completely unwelcomed... It wasn't like the boy wasn't ugly or anything... Infact, he looked kinda... Cute.

"Alright, we're here!" She called out as the familiar tiny house on the equally tiny island came into view. "Landing in about 3 minutes!"

Finally, they were going to get some answers about this mysterious boy. The ride over had been extremely quiet, and even Goku was silent for the trip, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

The craft landed and one by one, they exited and walked into the house, the boy fidgeting with his arms nervously.

* * *

Well, that entire exchange definitely went alot better than Trunks could have hoped.

For one - He didn't have to attack Yamcha, and when he landed and talked with the Z warriors, they didn't all attack him. Infact, he was surprised how well they took the event of a massively powerful being suddenly appearing out of no where. Along the ride though, he couldn't help but look at Bulma... She looked so young. So happy. Sometimes, she would look over at him and he had to quickly look somewhere else, but he was pretty sure she saw him looking, and that just would make things more awkward during the questions he was about to endure.

He entered the house and already, the gang were in the kitchen standing around a table, which Trunks and Trunks alone took a seat in.

And then, silence.

Nobody spoke, probably as someone was trying to think of something to say, and finally, not surprising the least bit to Trunks, Master Roshi was the one to step up to the plate.

"Well... I guess for starters... What is your name?"

Trunks scratched his head. _Alright that one isn't so tough..._

"Trunks." He answered. "My name is Trunks."

"Alright Trunks." Launch stepped up to him, and then immediately out of no where pulled a pistol out and held it up to his head. "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE OR I'LL BLAST YOUR BRAINS ACROSS THE KITCHEN TABLE! ARE YOU A SPY? HUH? IS THAT IT? A RED RIBBON SPY?"

Trunks resisted his first instinct which was to break her arm and then deliver a swift ki blast to her chest while she was disoriented but forced himself to stay calm - Nothing she could do with that gun would hurt him at all.

He looked around the room and saw everyone was recoiling in fear of how this would play out, all except Goku and Roshi. Roshi had an annoyed look on his face while Goku simply looked at Trunks with a curious expression.

Slowly, Trunks raised his hand and gripped the barrel of the gun, and then pulled it out of Launch's hand. "That is not really necessary." he said as he crushed the gun in his hand, causing Launch to stare at him with an extremely surprised expression, as if not believing her eyes that she had just seen what had happened to her gun.

"What... You... You... My gun..." She stuttered and backed up into a wall, and Roshi stepped up to Trunks.

"Alright mister, something just isn't right about this. You show up out of no where immediately dwarfing everyone on the entire planet in terms of power - You look at Bulma the entire way over here like you know here, and not only that but you feel like death itself with all the negativity your Ki is giving off... Who are you really? And where did you come from?" Roshi asked or more commanded an answer out of him.

 _Well great... Here we go._

"You're not going to believe all that I'm about to tell you... But I'll go ahead and try anyway. My name IS Trunks, but where I come from... I come from the future."

"The future?" Master Roshi echoed curiously.

"Yeah, and I come from a cloud in the sky." Oolong joked.

"That's ridiculous! You can't possibly expect us to believe..." Yamcha began, but Roshi cut him off. "Will you all be quiet and let him continue?"

Roshi then motioned for Trunks to continue, to which he nodded back.

"I come from the future... A future where two Androids by the codenames Android 17 and Android 18 are created from a Red Ribbon Army scientist called Dr. Gero, seeking revenge against Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army... Dr Gero succeeds in creating the Androids. And they are the most evil beings ever to roam the Earth... Their first action upon being activated was to destroy their creator... And then they spent years toying with humanity - Destroying everyone in their path... Men, women, children... They mean nothing to them..."

"Now hang on... Where exactly are WE in all of us?" Yamcha asked, still not entirely believing what Trunks was saying.

Not skipping a beat, Trunk's eyes met his. "Dead."

Yamcha's face went pale slightly and everyone was silent.

"They killed you... They killed everyone one of you... Yamcha... Oolong... Master Roshi... Puar..." He almost said Gohan, but he didn't see any reason to mention the son of Goku here. Not only that but it would just make his story even less believable than it already was.

"You all become extremely powerful in the future... But you are all no match for them... Not even I am a match for them..." Trunks couldn't help it as his voice shook on the last bit.

 _Damn it Gohan... If I had been strong enough... I wouldn't be here right now in this mess..._

"What about me?" Goku suddenly spoke, and Trunks saw the serious look that he had on his face. "Where am I? I wouldn't EVER let anyone do what you said happened to my friends..."

Trunks sighed. "Unfortunately... You die before they even come. You come down with a heart virus... Infact..." Trunks pulled out the vial containing the antidote to the heart virus and placed it on the table. "That's what this is for..."

Master Roshi nodded again, seemingly convinced. "Okay... That all makes sense. I would apologize for not introducing myself or the others, but you seem to already know who we are anyway... but speaking of that, how did you get here?"

"Well... My mother created a time machine after Goh-..." He cleared his throat. "After my master died. I was supposed to go back in time and find Goku and give him the cure to the heart virus so he would be around to fight the Androids... Only obviously things haven't gone according to plan and I went too far back."

Everything was immediately silent after that.

Master Roshi tapped his chin thoughtfully, his gaze on the floor, while Bulma and Yamcha whispered to each other back and fourth and Launch eyed the boy suspiciously, occasionally looking down at the discarded remains of her gun.

Goku looked at the ground too, his face unreadable as he thought deeply about something.

"How would I have helped exactly?" Goku asked, everyone giving him their attention. "I know I'm strong... But you're so much stronger than me... I don't think I'll ever be as strong as you!"

Trunks smiled at him. "You have no idea just how wrong you are, Goku... When you grow up you do so many amazing things... And you find out some pretty amazing things about yourself... And you defeat countless opponents stronger than you can ever even imagine... That, and you become a..." Trunks didn't exactly want to say 'Super Saiyan', as that would bring up the conversation topic of what exactly that was, and then he would reveal himself and Goku as part of the extinct warrior race the Saiyans.

"You unlock an extraordinary power which makes you extremely strong when you use it."

Goku looked at Trunks with wonder. "Wow... Do I really become that strong?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes... And that's why I went through all the trouble of trying to find you..." Trunks looked down at the floor.

It was then Master Roshi's turn to ask a question. "And this 'extraordinary power'... You have it too, don't you?"

Trunk's heart skipped a beat.

 _I guess there is no real harm in just telling them... they seem to be trusting me so far... May as well let them know as much as I can risk._

"Yes." He replied.

"Wow! Can you show me?" Goku beamed up at Trunks, excited, and Yamcha uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, I wanna see this so called 'power' you have."

"I must admit, I am quite curious as well." Master Roshi spoke up. "But it's all on you. No pressure."

"Well... If you insist."

* * *

 **Okay I think this chapter is long enough... Yeash. almost 6,000 characters... Sorry for being a bit overbearing everybody! This was just too much fun to write!**

 **Lots of things happened in this chapter .**

 **Also for anyone who is wondering - Kilis.**

 **Kilis are the level of measurement Babidi and his goons use in place of Frieza's "Battle Power" thing, and are introduced sometime in Dragon Ball Z's Buu Saga.**

 **The Dragon Ball Wikipedia states 1 Kili = 50,000 Battle Power, but I've decided to make things a bit easier and change the way Kilis are measured.**

 **For now,**

 **1 kili = 1000 BP.**

 **So, Dabura stated Trunk's power level in Kilis was** **3600, therefore Trunk's power level in Battle Power format is** **3,600,000... Isn't math fun?**

 **Also I know last chapter I said that the next update might be slow, that's not really true. I spent like 95% of my free time working on this chapter, so really I think how many updates I do on the story is dependent entirely on how much a day I work on it which at this rate seems to be alot. That being said, I really don't want to try to spam my followers with updates to this story. That might be annoying.**

 **I'll try to spread updates out a bit unless the demand is great enough.**

 **I had alot of fun writing this chapter and it's the biggest chapter so far, so there might be a few errors here and there, especially since this is being written at 5:15 in the morning. I apologize in advance for any errors.**

 **Also I apologize if this chapter isn't as good quality-wise as the other ones.**

 **This note is long enough.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading,**

 **-Twisted**


	4. Chapter 4: Trunk's Power

The Z warriors all stood outside of the Kame House as per Trunk's request, as he wasn't sure what type of damage his transformation might cause while inside of the house, and he didn't really want to find out. Plus, destroying the house the people he was trying to gain trust from with a massive power was really not a good idea in of it's self.

Really though, so far things were going better than Trunks could have hoped. Hopefully after showing them his Super Saiyan power he would be able to persuade them to give him the Dragon Balls so he could get back to his own time. He didn't want to stay in this timeline any more than he had to, even though he knew what Hell was awaiting him back in his own time.

"Alright." He balled his fists and prepared himself to unleash his power. "Here goes..."

The Z warriors all watched Trunks with intense curiosity, their eyes never leaving his body, and suddenly Trunks started to let out a small scream.

His hair started twitching and standing up on end as he started to power up into his Super Saiyan state - raw power flooded through his veins as the rage in his belly laying dormant ignited fueling his power even more.

Suddenly a golden aura 'exploded' from him, enveloping his body and his hair went from it's lavender color to a bright gold one similar to the color of the aura surrounding him, and his irises changed color, turning into a teal color.

Trunks then relaxed, taking in the Z warriors' surprised expressions.

"Wow..." Yamcha exclaimed, staring at Trunks in wonder.

"Holy..." Krillin looked like he was going to pass out.

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Oolong shouted and suddenly turned around, taking off running in horror with Puar shrieking slightly as well and following after him.

"I don't believe it..." Master Roshi muttered - Somehow, this boy's extreme strength had tripled - no - quadrupled. If it was hard to process the intensity of the boy's power before, now it was nearly unbearable. How could someone hold such a massive power? And most of all... What had it taken this boy to unlock such a power?

"Well, here it is." Trunks said.

* * *

"Master Babidi!" Dabura almost fell out of his seat as he read the extreme power signature off the screen. "The being's power reading... It... It just skyrocketed!"

"Sky rocketed?" Babidi repeated.

"It's.. It's reading as _180,000_ kilis!" The demon lord exclaimed, and this caused Babidi's eyes to widen as well.

"180,000 kilis... That's more than enough to revive Majiin Buu... That's incredible..." Babidi muttered.

Originally, their plan was simply to travel around the universe absorbing extremely powerful beings who's power was over 2000 kilis... But 180,000 kilis? With a being that powerful... They could absorb all the energy they needed and more! Babidi was ecstatic! Finally... He would revive his father's creation, and he would rule the universe!

"Dabura... Cut power to all the crew quarters. I want all power going towards the engines. Get this hunk of junk to Earth as fast as you possibly can - Do you hear me!?" Babidi ordered, and Dabura's eyes widened at this order - he was literally flat out _betraying_ almost his entire crew.

"But... Master... If we do that, the crew will die..."

"Dabura..." Babidi looked over at his servant with an annoyed look. "It's funny... If I didn't know any better, I would say you were questioning my order... And you KNOW how annoyed I get when my minions question my orders..."

Babidi raised his hand in Dabura's direction, and the demon lord barely even managed to get a word out before a purple aura of powerful magic enveloped him. Screaming in pain, Dabura fell to the floor.

"Dabura, Dabura, Dabura... I could send you back to the shadow realm in an instant if I wanted to... I will not warn you again - do NOT question my orders."

Dabura struggled on the floor to escape his master's dark magic, but it was a futile effort. "A-allrigghttt! Pleaseee!" Dabura managed to get out, and Babidi relinquished his hold on the demon, and Dabura sat up, breathing heavily.

Once again, Babidi wondered why exactly he was keeping Dabura around. He could have been much more useful to Babidi if he was absorbed to power Majiin Buu. But as powerful as Babidi was - Babidi hated to admit he needed the demon lord. Babidi had very powerful magic, but he could probably very easily get killed against an experienced fighter.

Babidi didn't ever admit it - But those who were cursed by the Majiin were much, much more susceptible to his dark magic. This of course was to make them easier to control, and it also had the benefit of making him look much more stronger than he appeared.

Eventually, he would probably end up killing Dabura... But for now... He was needed.

" _Now_... Cut that power, and get me to Earth... Do not make me ask you again." He commanded.

"...Yes Master Babidi."

Before Dabura powered off the crew quarters - Babidi prepared to suck in all the power they contained. The more power for Buu the better.

After all, they wouldn't be needing it where they were going.

* * *

"Wow! That's amazing!" Goku could hardly believe his eyes - The stranger infront of him suddenly had golden hair which seemed to stand up on it's end, and a glorious golden light surrounded his body, illuminating him in the night... And the power... The power made Goku's body shake.

And what was amazing even more to Goku was that the stranger said in the future... _He_ would have this power too! He knew he was strong - but to become that powerful? It was amazing!

"Yes... It's quite impressive." Master Roshi still sounded in shock at the sight infront of him, "A very impressive power... I can't even begin to fathom..." He trailed off.

Trunks smiled at the expressions of shock and awe around him, and a part of him took pride in the attention. When he transformed into a Super Saiyan infront of Android 17 and 18, they just mocked and laughed at him. Here, everyone is amazed at it. It was a welcome change.

 _Alright I think that's enough... No need to be flashy._

His aura faded away, and seconds later his hair faded back to it's normal lavender color and fell back into it's normal form, and all was silent once more.

Trunks studied each of their faces - Yamcha looked like he was going to pass out, Roshi stared at him with disbelief, Goku looked on at him with wonder, Krillin was staring at him in a similar fashion to Goku, Bulma was just as much in shock as Yamcha was, and Launch was... Pointing an SMG at him, although she was frozen in shock.

"Okay... So, do you believe me?"

Each of the Z warriors broke out of their trances and exchanged glances - Launch lowering her SMG and placing it in the holster on her hip; a look of... Respect on her face?

"Yeah... Kid seems to be pretty alright to me." She said in her usual gruff voice. "I trust him."

Goku was the second to step up, "Me too! That was really cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Krillin jumped up infront of Goku "No way! Me first!"

Master Roshi shook himself out of the shock of witnessing such an extreme power - Something like that... He never thought he'd ever witness. It was amazing...

Master Roshi looked at Goku, and then back to Trunks - recalling what he had said earlier about Goku obtaining the same power, and he shook his head. _I honestly hope that Goku never unlocks that power... I can't imagine what it took this young man to pull such a monstrous strength out of himself... His energy... It's so... Dark. On the surface he looks so... Calm. But now.. Now I see what boils under that surface..._

"Well, I trust him too... Also, if you ever get some free time Trunks..." Yamcha cast him a friendly smile. "We should spar sometime - I'd love to see what you could do!"

Goku nodded, "Yeah! I wanna spar too! That sounds fun!"

"Well, if Yamcha trusts you... And Goku trusts you... I trust you too." Bulma offered him a warm smile.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Master Roshi, who was currently tapping his chin, deep in thought.

Then, silence once again ensued... And during this silence, Puar and Oolong slowly snaked back into the group, but making sure to maintain a safe distance away from the boy.

"I, too trust you. But I must ask you, Trunks... Why did you seek us out? What can we do to help you?"

 _Alright... Here goes._

"Well... My mother and I talked about ways of me getting back to my time once I finished up here... She told me about the 'Dragon Balls?'"

Trunks somehow didn't notice Goku tensing up.

"I was hoping I could just use those to get back home... If it's fine with you guys of course."

Before anyone could speak, Goku spoke.

"No."

Trunk's eyes widened and he looked at Goku - "No?" he echoed.

"No." Goku repeated. "Look mister... You seem really nice and all, and you are really strong... But it's just that... My friend Upa's father got killed by a bad guy, and I promised him I'd gather the Dragon Balls to wish him back. If you use your wish, the Dragon Balls will be turned to stone for a year!" Goku explained.

Trunks looked at Goku in disbelief. _Well... That is disappointing._

To be completely honest - as important as it was for Trunks to get back home - he sympathized with 'Upa'... Even though he had never met him. Trunks never had a father at all, as he was killed shortly after he was born by the Androids. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he HAD known his father, and he was killed.

Trunks would have gone to any length to get him back if that were the case... So that is why, Trunks decided not to take the Dragon Balls and let Upa's father come back first.

"Alright... You can wish Upa back first... But then... Can I please use the Dragon Balls when they are activated again?"

Goku's serious demeanor dropped back into an innocent smile. "Well sure! I don't see why not!"

Master Roshi stepped up to Trunks. "So... You're staying for a year then?"

Trunks nodded. "Yep. Guess that's the way things are turning out."

 _Well... Atleast this way I have some time to get some training in._

"Well great. Everyone is happy now." Oolong muttered.

"But wait! I don't even know where the last Dragon Ball is!" Goku exclaimed as he suddenly remembered - His Dragon Ball radar was broken!

"What do you mean? Just use the radar." Bulma said, and Goku pulled it out. "But it isn't working... I guess I forgot to tell you!"

Goku pulled off his backpack and poured out 6 small orange colored balls, each with a different number of stars on them. "See? I'm missing one!"

Trunks turned to Bulma. "Can you fix his radar?" He asked her, and she looked him shocked for a second before answering. "Well... Yeah I guess I can... But... Why did you ask me immediately?"

 _Ah crap._

"I don't know you just... Look... Like... You are pretty smart...?" Trunks gave a goofy smile, and Master Roshi shook his head slightly and Oolong chuckled. "Kid... You're a horrible liar."

Bulma immediate scowled at the pig, "And what does THAT mean? Are you saying I look UGLY?" She screamed at him, furious, and Oolon immediately cowered. "No! No not at all!"

Bulma smiled. "Good. That's what I thought."

Meanwhile, Roshi didn't take his eyes off the boy. There was something very strange going on with him and Bulma. First he locked up the first time she spoke to him - and then he kept looking at her on the way over, and now he just immediately asked her to fix something without possessing prior knowledge of her even being able to fix it.

The first two events could have easily been passed off as some sort of a simple crush or infatuation - Bulma was a... Fairly beautiful woman after all... But the third event completely blew that theory out of the water. Then again, he did come from the future, so it was pretty possible that he associated with her there... Maybe they were even lovers.

Either way, something was strange, and Roshi wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright Goku, gather up the Dragon Balls and get the radar and head back inside. I'll fix the radar up real quick, and then I'm probably going to get home. It's getting late." She stretched and yawned slightly.

Trunks wasn't really paying much attention to the exchange, as he stared off into the sky.

Was... Was he homesick? Trunks really didn't think he'd miss his mother THIS much. He wasn't really a mamma's boy in any way but seeing Bulma in this timeline not even know who he was... It just made his heart sink slightly. It saddened him to know his mother didn't know him.

Then again, this Bulma wasn't -HIS- mother. His mother was in the future - Probably scared and alone hiding from the Androids while trying to find out what happened to him... Lord she was probably worried sick about him right now! If only he had a way of just telling him he was OK and is just going through a minor setback...

Infact, at the thought of the Androids, Trunks felt extreme anxiety... Could she have already been dead? He sight; If only he knew what exactly she was doing and if she was ok or not.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, during Age 783, deep in the bowels of 'New' Capsule Corp...**_

Sweat dripped from her bow as her fingers danced across her keyboard rapidly typing in commands at a speed Goku himself probably couldn't keep up with. The dark circles which had been under her eyes before were now darker and she struggled to keep herself awake.

It had been only a day after Trunks - Her son - Had stepped onto the time machine and was sent back into the past... Or so she hoped.

Something during the time transfer process had gone wrong, and she had no idea what had happened to Trunks - whether he was alive or dead - or even still _existed._ She had known and Trunks too had known that this would be an extremely risky mission... But this... She wasn't expecting this.

Everything was fine. That was what was surprising to her most. Everything was perfectly fine throughout the procedure - The Red Matter engine had started up perfectly fine - Infact it was nearly flawless. Not bad for a prototype.

The nuclear generator powering the engine was also perfectly fine during the process - Not even an overcharge. She also had inspected the pad itself for any damage - None. None at all.

So she had ruled out that there was a defect with her equipment so now she had resorted to simply going through the logs the time machine had output during the transfer process. This was not a hard thing to do, but what was slowing her down was the fact that the machine had output exactly _1532 logs_.

She would have to be insane to go through each of those logs by hand, so what she was doing right now was making a script to do that for her and write out any errors contained in the logs to a notepad file, which she would then be able to read.

This task had her current undivided attention - But if she had turned around and walked over to the Red Ribbon Army mainframe and looked at a screen she would have noticed a new log of activity which had popped up on the screen, which was extremely strange seeing as to how the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed, ceasing all activities.

A new event update hadn't appeared on the screen in years, but now a new one was there, and it read the following -

 **Alert: Android Model C3-L1 nearing completion. Approx time until incubated: One year, three days, seven minutes, three seconds.**

* * *

"Hm... Goku, I hate to say it but I have no idea what's wrong with this thing. Everything looks like it's in working order... But I think I know why it's not picking up the last ball." Bulma said, tapping her finger to her chin while Goku looked up at her confused.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well..." Bulma placed the radar down. "It's possible that the Dragon Ball may be hidden in something the radar's scanner can't penetrate through... Maybe it was eaten or something?"

"Eaten?" Yamcha chuckled. "Who would eat a Dragon Ball?"

Bulma glanced at him with a look which said 'are you serious right now'.

"Well, other than Goku - Probably an animal of some kind. Point is - the radar can't find it. It could take years to find it without the radar..."

Trunks paled. Years? He didn't have years to wait to find a Dragon Ball... He needed to get back home. His mother needed him.

"Not necessarily." Master Roshi got everyone's attention. "I believe I know someone who can help us find the last ball."

"Really?" Trunks looked over at him hopeful, "Who?

"Her name is Fortune Teller Baba."

* * *

 **Yep.**

 **Next chapter is the Fortune Teller Baba saga. I have a few things planned for that and I can't wait to do them. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but there's already enough in it in my opinion. I don't really want to shove alot of stuff into each chapter, I'm trying to keep these from going over 5,000 words, but who knows. I might make longer ones.**

 **As for the 'kili' level, for those who don't wanna do the math Dabura states his power level as a Super Saiyan is** 180,000 **kilis, which is** **180,000,000 in BP format. So yes, I'm going to go ahead and keep the standard "Super Saiyan multiplies the base power level of the Saiyan by x50" as I don't really see any reason not to. :/**

 **Also, unrelated kinda, but I have a draft written up on how I want this story to go and I've gone so far off the rails it's hilarious. There was supposed to be some interaction between Trunks a chapter or two ago, Babidi and Dabura weren't even going to know Trunks was on Earth until he turned into a Super Saiyan, etc. I dunno.**

 **Anyways, till next time**

 **-Twisted**


	5. Chapter 5: Distrust

Insulted.

That was the best way to describe the way he felt. Not only insulted, but also angry, and most of all - afraid.

These were feelings that the former Demon King was not used to and had not felt in a long time, but ever since his 'master' had snapped at him and forced him to betray his own crew just for the sake of reviving his monstrosity, he was beginning to see Babidi in an all new light.

Demons, while they were almost inherently evil at their core, actually did have a code of honor contrary to popular belief and folk lore.

With that being said, Dabura had been forced by Babidi to commit one of the worst things a demon could do - betray his allies.

The fact that Dabura allowed Babidi to possess so much power over him not only made him feel ashamed, it made him afraid as well.

Babidi had, for the very first time, threatened to send him back to the shadow realm. And that alone was enough to make Dabura speechless.

Babidi's father and creator of Buu - Bibidi was the one who had summoned Dabura from the shadow realm in the first place. Dabura had once ruled over all of the Demon Realm... All demons obeyed him and had sworn honor to him as he had to them. But then, he was overthrown - his throne usurped by a black mage who was one of the ancient rivals of his kingdom. The black mage had taken Dabura's soul and cast it away in the shadow realm.

His soul actually still was in the shadow realm.

Even though Dabura was there at this very moment, piloting Babidi's ship, it wasn't really *ALL* of Dabura. It was a manifestation from the shadow realm. A manifestation which was cast by a powerful spell by Bibidi after the wizard had gone to the Demon Realm in search of a powerful dark warrior who would be both loyal, and powerful.

Bibidi had arrived to the Demon Realm mere centuries after Dabura's fall from power, and instead of finding powerful demons he found weaklings all scrambling for power over another. It was there that Bibidi also had learned of the powerful demon who would ruled over the shadow realm for eons - Dabura. Intrigued, Bibidi tore a small hole into this so called 'Shadow Realm', and allowed Dabura to manifest in the physical plane.

So while Dabura was physically there piloting the ship... He would always be in the Shadow Realm be it mind or spirit.

It is because of this fact that while Dabura was indeed powerful, his power wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been.

Dabura drew his power directly from his soul back in the Shadow Realm, kind of like how a straw draws liquid from a cup of water. Dabura was only channeling a tenth of his true, immeasurable power. He couldn't channel anymore due to the spell that Bibidi had cast on him waning thin throughout the years... Dabura actually feared soon the spell would break after all the years and he would go back...

But that was all besides the point.

Dabura swore his loyalty to BIBIDI... Not Babidi. And Babidi had forsaken his loyalty and ordered him to betray his own allies which to Dabura was inexcusable. It infuriated him to know someone had such power over him... And for what? Some vague threat of being sent back to the Shadow Realm? Did Babidi even possess the kind of power his father did? For all Dabura knew, Babidi probably couldn't even break his father's spell, even if it WAS waning after all the years...

Perhaps it is because of his lack of power Babidi is scrambling to get ahold of his father's most powerful creation - Majiin Buu...

Then again there also was the fact that Babidi was Bibidi's doppelganger - and that meant he shared his father's power... Could he really break the spell that easily?

Dabura at this point was only a small peg away from finally turning his back on Babidi and killing him... It wouldn't be betrayal, he reasoned, as Babidi had already betrayed him by forcing him to do such a thing...

The only thing keeping him from killing Babidi was the threat of returning to the Shadow Realm... That was it.

* * *

Android 17 cracked his knuckles and looked over at Android 18, his 'sister', who's hair was flowing in the wind.

Currently, they were both sitting on a park bench amidst the ruins of a ruined town. Buildings were torn apart as if they were bombed from above with miniature nuclear explosive devices, and dead civilians lay in the streets with massive burned holes in their bodies, some steaming. These wounds had definitely been delivered from a blast of ki, there was no doubt about that.

Fresh fires were also occasionally seen, and sometimes there was a pained moan in one of the burning buildings.

"So, you wanna go look for him in the next town over?"

Android 18 looked over at 17 with a bored look on her face. "Well, we're going to destroy the town anyway... Might as well... Man, I haven't seen that Trunks kid in days. Where do you think he went?"

Android 17 idly kicked a pebble with his shoe as he raised his hand and launched a small ki blast into one of the burning buildings from which a moan occasionally sounded off. Seconds later, the building exploded and a scream was heard, and then all went silent.

Then as if nothing had happened, he turned back to his sister. "Maybe he went crazy out of fear and killed himself." He chuckled, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Hn."

Android 18 rose to her feet and slowly started ascending into the sky, and Android 17 followed. Soon, they were both hovering above the ruined city, looking down on it as if admiring their handiwork.

"So how many?" Android 17 didn't look away from the destruction, and a small smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

"How many what?"

"Points."

Android 18 chuckled. "Well I dunno, I lost count at 136 after you killed that kid infront of his mother. And then killed her, too."

"Well, that's more than last time atleast... Alright, let's head to the next town... This time, try to keep track."

They both began to slowly fly off to the north, before suddenly speeding up and blasting off like a rocket, eager to spill more blood before the day ended.

* * *

"So Master Roshi... Are you sure Baba can help us?"

Goku, Trunks, Krillin, and Master Roshi were sitting in the living room of Kame House.

Upstairs, light snoring could be heard from Oolong and Launch. Bulma had already gone home to her parents not too long after Master Roshi had told everyone about Fortune Teller Baba, his sister, and who Roshi believed would probably be the only person on Earth capable of finding the Dragon Ball.

Yamcha and Puar had went with Bulma and promised to be back with her tomorrow to go visit Baba with Goku, and as the clock slowly ticked past 11 everyone in the living room were currently still wide awake.

Occasionally, Goku or Krillin would ask Trunks a question about the future - mainly these questions were something along the lines of "How strong do I really get?" and "What are the villains of the future?" But Trunks was careful to not spare to much details about those things, as he really wasn't sure of the impact such answers might cause. He had already made an awful big risk just by talking to them and showing them the Super Saiyan transformation, he didn't want to take anymore chances.

Then again, Trunks was going to be staying for a year, so the timeline had already probably been changed drastically, yet he was still here... He elected it was probably better not to worry about the changes the things he's already done might have and to instead focus on not doing anything further which could possibly harm the timeline.

He figured as long as he didn't do anything TOO crazy he would be OK.

"Hey Trunks? Can you show us your power again?" Krillin excitedly asked, and Trunks chuckled.

"Not tonight, I'm kinda tired. Speaking of wish... Master Roshi, do you mind if I sleep here for tonight?"

Master Roshi flipped through his newspaper and grunted positively in response.

Truth be told, Baba finding the Dragon Ball for Goku was not the entire reason he had brought her up. He figured if anyone could shed some light on the mysterious powerful boy who had turned up out of nowhere, it would have to be her.

Everyone else had fully believed Trunk's story, but Master Roshi was not entirely convinced. Judging from the darkness in the boy's energy, perhaps there was truth to it, but there was definitely alot of things Trunks was not telling them, and that made Roshi very curious. Something was very very off about Trunks, and he wanted to find out what it was.

If Roshi was going to trust Trunks with something as powerful as the Dragon Balls, he needed to know _exactly_ who he was, future or not. Trunks already was vastly more powerful than anything the turtle hermit could imagine, but he couldn't imagine what someone that powerful could accomplish with the Dragon Balls... Trunks didn't seem malicious but his energy spoke differently.

He would get to the bottom of things, that was for sure.

"Alright, well if it's alright with you guys I think I'm gonna go sleep. It's been a long day and I wanna get some rest for tomorrow." Trunks said, yawning and stretching. "So where can I sleep?"

Master Roshi himself yawned and put the newspaper down. "Up the stairs, second room on the left."

Trunks nodded and walked up the stairs, and the group waited to hear the sound of the door close.

Once they heard it, they all looked at each other.

"Well, he seems nice!" Goku said. "What a cool power! I can't believe I unlock it someday!"

Krillin glanced at Goku with an annoyed look on his face "Well he didn't say I didn't unlock it either!".

"Will you both listen to yourselves?" Master Roshi silently scolded. "Don't be swayed by the promises of power, all may not be as it seem."

Krillin chuckled.

"Oh Master Roshi, I'm sure you probably unlock it too... Hey! Maybe even before us!"

Sighing in annoyance towards his students, Master Roshi looked at them both. Even though they were kids and he didn't expect them to understand what he was saying, he continued to explain his reasoning to them.

"A strange boy with massive, unparalleled power shows up out of nowhere and says he's from the future, a future where Androids come and kill everyone and you believe him instantly?"

Krillin and Goku looked at their mentor with confused expressions. "What do you mean Master Roshi? He seems nice to me... I think he's telling the truth!" Goku said.

"He may seem sincere, but his energy... I've never felt an energy so dark in all my life. If there is any positive emotions the boy has, it is most likely buried by that darkness. All I'm saying is that he may not be who he says he is... Just... Be careful."

What Roshi said may have been true - perhaps there was some semblance of a positive emotion in his energy. But if there was, he definitely could not feel it. Even now when he is rooms away he can feel his massive power - it sends chills up his spine if he even focuses on it for more than a second. It's like a large dark spot in the corner of his vision, very difficult to ignore.

"Say Roshi... Could Fortune Teller Baba tell us who Trunks is if he is lying?" Krillin asked, and Roshi looked over at him.

 _Ah... Smart boy. That was quick. Then again perhaps I should have kept my distrust of the boy to myself..._

"Yes, I think she could. And that's why I'm going to go with you tomorrow to visit her. And let this serve as a lesson to you - Don't be quick to trust those you don't know, especially when alot of the details are missing. You never know what someone's motives could be..."

The serious expression on Roshi's face dropped and he yawned. "I wonder if Launch still sleeps in her panties... hehehe..." With a perverted grin, Roshi looked up at the stairs.

"Er... Master?" Krillin asked.

As if forgetting Goku and Krillin were there, Roshi snapped his attention back to them. "Oh uh... Go to bed you two, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to be up bright and early!"

Roshi wished both his students goodnight and bid them farewell, walking up the stairs, and as he ascended his perverted smile returned.

"I'm kinda tired too, Goku... I think I'll go to bed too." Krillin yawned and spread himself out on the couch, and Goku felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly take grip over him as well. "Yeah me too..."

Taking a spot on the couch next to Krillin's, Goku turned off the light and the room was cast into darkness.

"Hey Krillin... Do you think Trunks is a bad guy?"

"Nah... Not really. I don't know what Master Roshi is talking about with that whole darkness thing... He's never been wrong before though..."

"Yeah but still..." Goku sighed and yawned.

Goku really didn't know what to think of Trunks after this whole occasion. Other than Trunks was someone to look up to. Trunks had somehow achieved amazing power, power that even made Master Roshi wary. Goku didn't think he had ever seen Master Roshi so suspicious of anyone before... Could it have been possible Trunks was the strongest in the universe?

And then there's that power he had... The power he said that Goku would have too in the future... Master Roshi may not trust Trunks, but to Goku he seemed to be genuine.

He just wanted the Dragon Balls to go home, and he was nice enough to even wait a year so Upa could get his father back! But... What if Roshi was right? What if when they summon the Eternal Dragon, Trunks would attack them and take the Dragon Balls... Goku was strong but he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Trunks... He would be foolish to try.

The best thing that Goku could think of doing was to just wait and see what Baba would say tomorrow. Master Roshi thinks that she can shed light on him, and that's good enough for Goku.

Goku felt exhaustion fully set in though, and his mind began to slow, and before Goku even new it he was sound asleep, Krillin not too far behind him.

They were in such a deep sleep that they didn't hear Launch's shriek from upstairs.

"DAMN IT ROSHIIIIIIi!"

* * *

 **Phew.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a few more days to get out than the other ones, I've been busy... Busy playing Dragonball Xenoverse xP. Already got my character at level 82. Frieza's Race master race.**

 **Anyways, I think I'll have some parts in each chapter centered around characters other than the Z fighters like I did here. I dunno, it just seems better to have them in my opinion.**

 **I know I said this chapter would start the Fortune Teller Baba saga, but I really wanna close this chapter off with what I have.**

 **Kinda sucks because it's so short compared to my other ones, but meh. I promise I'll try to make up for it next chapter.**

 **EDIT: So I actually just went ahead and added on to this chapter a small bit. I dunno I kind of regret churning this one out so quickly before refining it. Infact I do that sorta thing pretty often. I'll have to try not to do that so much... If this chapter feels a bit strange to you still please tell me what it is so I can maybe edit the chapter a bit and maybe try to do better in the future.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Twisted**


	6. Chapter 6: Babidi's Hunch

_Explosions were heard as more and more ki blasts shot through the air plummeting into the crowds of screaming people, and then they both landed with evil smirks on their faces, their eyes glowing red._

 _Gohan flew in and powered up to his Super Saiyan form, but before he could even being the fight Android 17 and 18 delivered swift blows to his chest and stomach, and suddenly Android 17's fist punched straight through his stomach, coming out of his back with a sickening crack, causing Gohan's mouth to go agape and his eyes frozen with a look of utter pain._

 _With a gag, blood splattered out of his mouth and he fell to the ground, Android 17 pulling his hand out of his stomach and laughing before blowing away what was left of Gohan's corpse. Then, they turned their attention back to the city, and they both raised a hand and began to form a massive, red ball of energy as their laughing began to grow louder and louder until it was all he could hear._

 _With a final laugh, they launched the ball straight into the ground, and a massive explosion followed afterwards, and before it all faded to back he heard his mother scream "TRUNKS!"_

"AH!"

Trunks woke up, his sheets drenched in sweat as he panted heavily.

While Trunks had grown used to the constant nightmares which plagued his sleep each night, none were as vivid and realistic as that one. Well, most of them weren't anyway. Occasionally he would get a very vivid and terrifying one like that, usually after a taxing battle with the bastards.

It was kind of odd that Trunks had a nightmare as vivid as that one without being beaten into the state he usually was in when he had them, but Trunks thought nothing of it. More than likely, he was just anxious from being away from home for so long.

Then there was that voice screaming for his name... His mother.

That was probably it... He was scared. Scared if he went back his mother would be long gone... This made him contemplate just taking the Dragon Balls... It would be so easy. The first 6 Dragon Balls were even down stairs, all nicely packed up in Goku's backpack... He could just take that backpack, and then be on his way in search of the 7th Dragon Ball... No one would even be able to stop him.

 _No... I can't do that. I know I can't. I can't just... Betray everyone like that. No matter how bad I want to._

Trunks looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser next to his bed and saw it was 6:43 AM, and he layed back down in the bed and tried his best to get back to sleep, but after tossing and turning for what felt like hours to him he finally sighed in defeat and threw off his covers and climbed out of bed.

He stretched for a minute before he started to rapidly deal swift kicks and punches in the air, gradually building up speed.

If he couldn't sleep, he may as well do the next best thing: Train.

Train train train. The had been Trunk's life since Gohan became his mentor. Train for one sole purpose: to become stronger than the Androids oppressing his time. He trained as hard as he could in what few moments of peace he had, which wasn't really alot seeing as to how the Androids were constantly ransacking places all over the world.

They never killed him, and until his last encounter with the Androids he didn't know why. But now he knew: they simply wanted to keep the Earth's last real warrior alive for a purpose no more simple than to just have someone to toy with.

This made Trunks angry.

The fact that the struggle he has gone through his entire life was nothing but a game to the two monsters causing the struggle in the first place... That made his blood boil.

His hair pulsated.

 _Okay... Get a grip, Trunks. Don't wake the entire house up with you going mad with rage..._

He frowned.

He REALLY needed to get a better grip on this.

Ever since unlocking the Super Saiyan state, it was like it always wanted to come out. And every time he submitted and transformed it was like there was something more that he needed... Like the Super Saiyan form wasn't out. Something deeper was there, clawing from beneath the surface.

Could it have been possible the Super Saiyan transformation wasn't the only transformations Saiyans possessed? If there WAS another transformation hidden deep within him... Why couldn't he let it out? And during his darkest moments against the Androids, why didn't it come out?

This made him a little hopeful... Maybe with training he could get this transformation out. But he doubted it.

He then realized... He had an entire year to spend in this time period. A time period not being plagued by demons made to kill Goku. He could train all he wanted here...

And that's what he would do.

After he got Upa his father back, he would train as hard as he could, train strong enough to kill the monsters in his own time, and then he'd go back and restore peace once and for all. They won't stand a chance...

And, if he could master his Super Saiyan transformation... Get it under control, and control himself while he was in it... Maybe even somehow go further than a Super Saiyan if such a thing even existed and wasn't just some weird by product with the transformation...

Well that was just icing on the cake for Trunks.

For now, he began to do the exercises and practices he usually did with Gohan... When he was alive.

It was difficult to train at the moment though since he didn't have a partner... That would have been extremely helpful.

But then, there was no one nearly as strong as he was in this time period. Atleast not on Earth. It was going to be pretty difficult to make any drastic progress without having someone there with him to critique his form and to spar with him.

He was in the same house as the same martial artist who trained Goku, but he wasn't really sure if there was anything Master Roshi could even teach him, and Trunks had the faintest idea that Master Roshi didn't really trust him alot yet judging from the looks he gave him from time to time.

Trunks stopped his kicks and punches and then fell to the floor, panting for a moment before assuming a push up stance and began to do push ups.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

* * *

"1,542... 1,543... 1,544..."

Trunks glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it was 7:12 AM, and he wondered briefly when Master Roshi was going to wake up and begin the journey to Fortune Teller Baba's place.

With that thought he wondered... Why exactly was Master Roshi going? Was he scared Trunks was going to try something... Master Roshi definitely was the last person he'd describe as rough around the edges so far, but something about the way he acted towards him rubbed him the wrong way.

He already came to the conclusion earlier Master Roshi probably had some distrust towards him... And then he wondered... What was the extent of Baba's powers?

If she could dig up the location of the Dragon Ball... What else could she dig up? Could she dig up his past? And if she could dig up his past, what exactly was Trunks going to do to stop it from happening? And what type of damage would such a thing cause? Would it cause any damage?

When Trunks thought about the timeline and the mess he was in it made him dizzy, so he tried not to think about it too much but in this case he had to.

If the timeline was going to be changed, he had to make sure he didn't do something that would make him cease to exist. He reached that conclusion earlier, and he will continue to uphold it... But what if Master Roshi knew who he was?

Would it harm things in any way? Roshi could and would probably keep it secret... But still.

All Trunks could do was just wait for things to play out and go from there.

"1,561..."

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. "Trunks?" Goku's voice rang out from behind the door, "You awake?"

Trunks was out of breath faster than he thought and he responded through rasps "Yeah, come on in."

Goku came in the room looking tired and yawned.

"What are you doing?"

 _Oh right..._

"I uh... I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I'm doing some training." he replied, resuming his pushup stance and then he realized he lost count already.

"Oh! Can I train too?" Goku smiled up at him and Trunks raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked over at the alarm clock again and saw it was 7:21 and looked back at Goku who was already copying his push up stance.

"Aren't you up a little early?" Trunks asked him.

Then again, Trunks really didn't know much about Goku, much less his sleeping habits. Maybe he was just an early bird?

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep either! I guess I'm excited for today!" he replied and began to do push ups rapidly.

Right off the bat he saw Goku was doing improper push ups, that and he was doing them way too fast.

"Woah woah woah..."

Goku stopped his push ups and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"You're doing them way too fast... You gotta slow down with push ups. That and your form is off. Here, watch me."

Trunks assumed his push up stance and began to rise up and down on the floor slowly, and Goku watched with curiosity. "Oh I see!"

Goku then got back in his push up stance, only this time his back was more straight and he was going at the same pace as Trunks.

"There you go... That's better." He remarked and began to do his push ups over again starting from 1.

"1... 2... 3..."

* * *

"Alright... Now is everyone ready?"

Master Roshi hoisted a comically large brown backpack over his shoulder which looked like it was packed to the brim, and Trunks, Goku, and Krillin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh... What's in that?" Trunks asked, and Roshi looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"Just some... Survival gear..." He muttered before the top of his backpack suddenly burst and hundreds of magazines with scantly clad women on the covers came flying out all over the living room.

Trunks took one look at one of the covers and his face flushed red and he looked away. "Oh jeeze..."

Next to them, the front door opened and Bulma stepped in and took one look at the scene infront of her before her face flushed red much like Trunk's face, only this time more out of anger than embarrassment.

"ROSHI!?" She screamed. "WHAT IS ALL THIS?"

"Ohhhhhh boy... You really did it this time..." Yamcha's voice was heard behind her as the scar faced bandit walked in and took a glance at the room.

Krillin looked at all the magazines on the floor with a flushed face, while Goku just stared at everyone's reactions infront of him with a confused look on his face.

Master Roshi let out a nervous laugh and slapped his forehead.

"So I guess the backpack is going to stay here?"

* * *

The Dragonball Gang(after of course cleaning up Master Roshi's mess...) decided quickly on their means of transportation. Master Roshi marked Fortune Teller Baba's palace on a map and handed it to Bulma, who decided she would be flying in the hovercraft she and Yamcha and Puar came in, and Master Roshi and Krillin went in the hovercraft as well.

Goku was going to be taking his Flying Nimbus both because there wasn't anymore room in the craft for him, and because he wanted to pick up Upa and bring him along for the ride to the palace as well.

When Goku asked Trunks how he was going to get to the palace, Trunks just shrugged.

"I guess I'll just fly."

Trunks then started to float off the ground and Goku looked excitedly at him. "Wow! I forgot you can fly! Can you teach me to do that?"

With a chuckle Trunks adjusted his Capsule Corp coat slightly. "Maybe later."

Goku got on board the Flying Nimbus and took off in the direction of Upa's village, with Trunks following not too far behind him, and he prepared for the no doubt awkward situation between him and Upa.

What exactly was Trunks going to say?

"Yeah I'm going to strand myself here for a year so you can get your father back..."

Upa was a young boy from what Goku had told him after all.

He could of course just not tell Upa who he was but he had no doubt in his mind Goku would share his story with Upa, which was another thing he couldn't really prevent. Again, what was he going to say? "Hey Goku please don't talk about me or the universe might explode"?

The two of them flew for a while, even though Trunks would have probably gotten there extremely fast if he knew the location of the village, but he had to slow down while he was following Goku.

Side by side the two flew.

"Hey Trunks, who is your mother?" Goku suddenly asked out of nowhere, and this question caught Trunks off guard.

 _Could... Could he be piecing things together? I do LOOK a bit like Bulma..._

"E-Err why do you ask?" Trunks said with a nervous expression on his face and Goku looked over at him with a blank look on his face and shrugged.

"I dunno. Just wondering..."

They flew in silence for a bit after that before Goku looked over at him. "Did... Did the monsters from the future kill her? I'm sorry... I didn't know."

Trunks sighed. "No Goku it's not that it's just... I don't really want to talk about something like that right now. Let's just focus on getting Upa and finding the last Dragon Ball, ok?"

Goku looked on ahead. "Okay..."

Trunk's behavior towards Goku's question kind of made the boy suspicious, and he couldn't help but think back to Master Roshi's talk with him and Krillin about things not being as they seem and how Trunks might be hiding something, and he snuck a glance at Trunks.

He had an indifferent look on his face and it looked to Goku like he was thinking about something, and Goku wondered what it might be.

Goku really didn't sense any ill intent from Trunks. If Trunks wanted to hurt his friends, he would have done that already... But then Trunks said to focus on the Dragon Ball... Could he be waiting to get the Dragon Ball so he could take them!?

He frowned. _It's not nice to think that..._ He thought.

He really believed Trunks when he said he'd postpone his return to the future for Upa's father. But then he wondered...

What about Trunk's father? And mother? And friends? Does he even have any of those things, or did those monsters he talked about in the future kill them all? Wouldn't he be in a hurry to get back there?

Trunks was an endless enigma of questions it seemed, questions which would probably only be answered by just letting things happen. He really had no proof that Trunks would turn on them and take the Dragon Balls. Just a small suspicion.

Even if he wanted to take the Dragon Balls, he could have just taken them at any time he wanted. Goku had all 6 in his backpack even. Trunks could take the Dragon Balls, hurt Goku, and be on his way to Baba and make her tell him where the last one was...

So after alot of thinking about this which was already uncharacteristic of Goku, the boy just decided to let things happen... If Trunks was evil, he would definitely be finding out soon.

Up ahead, Goku and Trunkscould see Korin's Tower, the massive structure jutting out of the ground and reaching high up into the sky.

 _So that is Korin's Tower..._ Trunks thought.

Trunks had never seen Korin's Tower before, as it had been destroyed only a few days after the Androids appeared and started their genocide of the human race. His mother told him it was a giant tower which was situated high up into the sky, and above it was Kami's Lookout, where Kami, the guardian of the Earth and maker of the Dragon Balls resided.

He half wanted to start flying up to Kami's Lookout and ask if Kami knew a way for him to get home without usage of the Dragon Balls but really didn't think there _would_ be a way other than the Dragon Balls.

Below the tower on the ground, Trunks could see a small village with a single tipi up against the base of the massive structure, and Goku started descending towards it and Trunks figured that was where Upa was.

The two landed, and Goku got off the Nimbus Cloud and walked over to the tipi.

"Hey Upa? Are you there?" He called out and the duo heard some moving within the tipi.

"Yeah! I'm here!" An excited young voice responded and a young Indian boy ran out with a smile on his face. "Did you get the Dragon Balls? Are you here to bring my father back?"

Goku frowned. "No, we're missing one! But don't worry, we're going to meet someone who can help find it! Then we'll get your father back!"

"Oh..." Upa's mood was a bit let down after that, but he looked over at Trunks with a curious expression on his face. "Hey Goku? Who's that?"

* * *

Dabura stroked his chin for a second, discontent setting on the former Demon King's face. In his hands, the power level device that he used to scan being's power levels and convert the readings to Kilis.

He looked over at Babidi who was currently staring out of the window at the empty black void of Space and then he turned his attention back to the device he was holding, silently pressing the button in the center and holding it up to himself.

The machine buzzed slightly and Dabura was worried for a second Babidi would hear it, but when he glanced over at Babidi quickly he saw that Babidi had not even moved or reacted at all to the sound.

Suddenly the machine vibrated slightly and the reading was output on the screen, and Dabura frowned upon reading it.

Only 2100 kilis... The last time Dabura scanned his own power level, it was over 3000 kilis... This confirmed Dabura's earlier suspicion - His power was decreasing. And that meant that the spell which kept him out of the Shadow Realm was as well.

This was most troubling... In his current state, Dabura wouldn't even be able to face up to the mysterious being on Earth who's power level was 3600 kilis, much less Babidi.

Dabura had long been suspicious of the Majiin spell which was put on him. It made him stronger, sure, but what else could it do? Could it also make him... Weaker to Babidi's magic somehow?

Dabura remembered the days when he served under Bibidi... His power level was _6000_ kilis. But now... It had shrunk.

The being on Earth wouldn't even need to use all of his extreme power to kill Dabura if they fought... He wouldn't even need to use 85% of it even. He would squash Dabura like a bug.

Dabura realized if he was going to get the beings power sapped, he would have to surprise him, and he scowled.

Surprise attacks.

Surprise attacks were dishonorable in demon culture. Only cowards used the element of surprise. Real warriors would challenge their opponent courageously and without fear, and would go down without fear. If they weren't strong enough to kill their opponent, that was it.

If a demon even killed another with a surprise attack that demon would be cast out by all the other demons, and branded a weakling by default.

How many of his traditions and values was he going to allow to be forsaken for Babidi's selfish gain of a new minion? It was definitely getting old, that was for sure...

Meanwhile, Babidi conspired.

 _180,000 kilis... How could someone possess such a power like that? In a transformation no doubt... A being with a power that high... It would have to be kept under control through a transformation... But... What manner of power would that be? Could it be... Ah yes... The Saiyans._

Planet Vegeta, homeworld of the Saiyans, was destroyed 13 years ago by the space tyrant Frieza. Frieza... The name made Babidi grumble with distaste. A reckless lunatic in charge of a galactic army. A reckless lunatic with a pathetic power reading of only 530 kilis. Eventually, Babidi would have probably gotten around to absorbing Frieza had this sudden power level not appeared...

The power level... It had gone from 3,600 kilis to 180,000. It had multiplied, he realized. Multiplied by 50.

Countless years ago, not too long after he was split from his father actually, Babidi encountered the Legendary Golden Ape, the original Super Saiyan. The great ape form combined with the Super Saiyan transformation had multiplied that Saiyan's power by 60... The Great Ape form the Saiyan's possessed were found by his father to have always multiplied the Saiyan's power by 10, so that meant the Super Saiyan transformation multiplid the Saiyan's power by 50.

There of course were alot of variables involved in that analysis. For all Babidi had known, the power the form grants the user could have varied by how strong the user was, if he was in the Great Ape transformation or not... Before Babidi could find this Saiyan and do some... Experiments, the Super Saiyan unfortunately had destroyed himself with his power before Babidi had a chance to try to catch him.

Babidi had searched extensively for another Saiyan like that one, only that Saiyan's power was extremely high compared to the rest of the Saiyan race, and Babidi had never seen another being wield power like that Super Saiyan before. This meant that a Super Saiyan had not been seen in... Countless years since then.

3600 kilis was not really enough at all to revive Majiin Buu, but if he could get that being to transform again into a Super Saiyan... Then he could get to that sweet, sweet 180,000.

Of course this was just a hunch Babidi had... He had no way of knowing if the being was a Super Saiyan, but all the facts lined up and pointed towards the legend of the Super Saiyan...

But if he was a Super Saiyan, could Dabura even handle that? How would he manage to get the best of the warrior and absorb his energy?

Dabura...

Dabura was another problem.

Lately the Demon King had been getting really hard to control, and Babidi feared that he would end up having to do something about it.

Babidi of course had the power to break his father's spell over Dabura and remove the anchor which was manifesting Dabura in this realm, and due to the nature of the Majiin spell itself which made the being under it's influence much more susceptible to magic, he was more than capable of removing Dabura.

Seeing as to how Dabura was connected to Babidi through his magic, he could feel that the demon was anxious and angry towards Babidi... And what probably kept him from trying to killhim was the fear of returning to the Shadow Realm.

Sure, Babidi had the power to get rid of Dabura... But if Dabura were to suddenly attack before Babidi could react... He wondered if he could stop him in time.

If Babidi were to die, would the spell his father cast be removed? Even Babidi wasn't so sure, but he really wasn't willing to find out the answer to such a thing.

He scowled.

Eventually he knew he was going to have to do something about Dabura. And truth be told, Babidi probably wouldn't need Dabura much longer anyway after he got Majiin Buu. Perhaps he would have Buu turn him into a snack and eat him. That is, if Dabura didn't try to KILL Babidi before Buu was revived...

Suddenly, there was a new tension between the Demon King and the mage which wasn't there before. And he didn't like. Not one bit.

* * *

"Wow..." Upa looked at Trunks who finished telling the young boy his story.

"Yeah..." Trunks looked at his feet.

Trunks and Goku had explained to Upa where Trunks had come from, and about how Trunks was hoping to use the Dragon Balls to get back home, but decided to use them instead to let Upa have his father back first. Needless to say Upa was extremely grateful that Trunks would do something like that for him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Trunks felt a pair of arms wrap around his legs, and he looked down, confused for a second, only to see Upa hugging his legs tightly looking up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much..." Upa muttered while Goku watched the scene with the usual childlike indifference he always had on his face.

"Uh... No problem, kid. I grew up without my dad... Difference between you and me is you knew yours, and I don't have the heart to make you wait to get your father back."

Upa nodded and held on for a few more seconds before releasing Trunk's legs, a smile spreading across the young boy's face.

"Can we go now? I'm so excited! My father's coming back!"

Upa climbed aboard Goku's Flying Nimbus and immediately, the Nimbus took off causing Upa to shriek slightly. Trunks meanwhile shook his head. _Well that wasn't so bad..._ He thought. Trunks had really not been looking forward to this conversation, but it wasn't so bad after all.

Now, all Trunks had to worry about at the moment was what Master Roshi was going to find out about him with Fortune Teller Baba's powers. Another problem was Trunks didn't even know what exactly he was going to do or could do to stop such a thing from happening, and he didn't have much time to think about it either.

He shook his head slightly again, and then lifted himself off the ground using his ki and began following Goku once more.

* * *

Bulma's Capsule Corp hovercraft touched down near Fortune Teller Baba's palace, and boy did it sure live up to it's name.

it looked like a series of small connected islands, each with strange buildings on them all connected to a massive building on the island in the center of the other ones.

"Finally..." Yamcha muttered as he stepped out of the hovercraft. "Jeeze that thing was cramped."

Roshi climbed down from the craft as well, adjusting his sunglasses and grunting in agreement with Yamcha. Bulma then climbed out and glanced at them with an annoyed look on her face. "Well gee, I'm sorry masters. I'll be sure to bring out a flying carpet next time.", she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, check out that line." Yamcha pointed ahead at a large mass of people forming a line up against the entrance to the building, no doubt to see Fortune Teller Baba.

"Yes... This is it alright. My sister turned her ability into a money making scheme." Roshi muttered. "Feh..."

Bulma chuckled and walked up next to him. "Sounds like someone's jealous that he lives all alone on an island while his sister makes alot of money and has a bunch of customers."

Master Roshi opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Goku came swooping down with a young boy on his back, and Trunks landed not too long after.

"Hi guys! This is Upa!" Goku greeted his friends as they all looked at the young Indian boy sitting on Goku's Nimbus Cloud. Upa chuckled nervously at the sudden attention and timidly hid behind Goku, and Trunks stepped up to the group, his gaze lingering on Master Roshi a bit before settling on the large line infront of him.

"Hm. So are all these people here to see Fortune Teller Baba?" He said, surprised at how long the line was, and he was not looking forward to standing in the line for hours on end to get to Baba.

"Yeah but don't worry about that, I got this." Master Roshi walked up to the building and entered, and some yelling was heard.

"Hey you old geezer! No cutting in line!" A gruff voice shouted.

"I am not cutting in line you oaf! I'm Master Roshi, Fortune Teller Baba's brother!"

"Yeah and I'm a giant green bug! Back of the line!"

Comically, Master Roshi went flying out of the building and landed on the ground next to the Dragon Ball Crew, who all exchanged amused glances. Well, all except for Goku, who had a confused look on his face.

"So does this mean we have to wait in line?" Bulma asked and suddenly a voice responded.

"No, not at all."

The line of people at the door suddenly moved to the side slightly and they each watched as a small old woman floated out of the building on a flying crystal ball, and the people in the line began speaking to each other in excited hushed tones.

Master Roshi rose to his feet. "You knew we were here all along, didn't you!? And you still had your brute throw me out?"

The old woman chuckled.

"Well, after all the pranks you pulled on me growing up I just couldn't resist the opportunity, brother."

* * *

 **Alright this chapter is already 5,000 words long so I'm gonna go ahead and cut off here.**

 **I apologize for the lengthy Dabura and Babidi scene in this chapter, I really probably should be keeping those pretty small so that they don't overshadow the rest of the story, but I really want to try my hand at making Dabura a more interesting character, hence the whole Shadow Realm thing.**

 **Speaking of that, I really hope I'm not jumping the shark with Babidi knowing about the Super Saiyan myth. I mean, the dude was alive for a long long time, I don't think that the incredible power of the Original Super Saiyan would have gone unnoticed.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading,**

 **Til next time,**

 **-Twisted**


	7. Chapter 7: Reading

"Now then..."

Fortune Teller Baba idly ran a wrinkled finger through her hair, still grinning at the small comical bump formed on her brother's head from being thrown out by her security team a few minutes earlier.

"How may I help you today? I should warn you though - my services do not come... Hm." Fortune Teller Baba shut her eyes for a moment much to the Dragon Ball Gang's confusion, and the her head snapped to Trunks, who was standing awkwardly next to Bulma. Then, her eyes opened and she stared at him.

"Hm... Interesting." She muttered, and then looked over at Master Roshi.

Even with his sun glasses blocking his eyes, Fortune Teller Baba could tell that the look Roshi was giving her under those glasses was one of seriousness and urgency, and all hint of amusement fell off her face and she thought the situation over.

"Alright as I was saying." She continued. "My services are not free. First though, allow me to ask what you want to use my abilities for?"

Goku stepped up to her.

"Mrs. Baba... If it's alright with you, we'd like to find where the last Dragon Ball is so I can wish my friend Upa his father back."

Fortune Teller Baba smiled at him sincerely. "A noble cause... But I still won't do it for free! But it's not money I want from you... I can tell some of you are very powerful warriors. So..."

She grinned at each them. "I would like to propose a little challenge in exchange for my services."

* * *

A plan.

If he was going to survive whatever was going to be coming, Dabura realized, he would need a plan of some sort to somehow kill Babidi without the spell placed on his soul breaking and destroying his manifestation. From there he could try to find a way to... No no no.

Nothing that involves killing Babidi would work, he mused.

There was too great of a chance that the spell Bibidi had cast would somehow be tied to Babidi as well as they were both technically sharing the same magicka pool due to Babidi being his doppelganger.

If Dabura knew that he could kill Babidi and be fine, he probably would have killed Babidi right this very second. But then what?

Even if Dabura was free, where was he to go in the universe? Maybe he could try finding a way back to the Demon Realm to reclaim his throne(And maybe kill the bastard mage who sent him to the Shadow Realm while he was at it...)

Then there was the problem with Babidi's magical powers. Could physical power triumph over magical powers? He would have to probably attack Babidi when he was both not expecting it, and when he weakened...

Majiin Buu.

Reviving Majiin Buu would probably take alot of magical power, and Dabura could try killing Babidi while he was reviving Buu! He would be too busy and weakened unleashing the monster that he couldn't stop Dabura!

But then the same problem as before comes: What would happen to him if Babidi died?

He grit his teeth in frustration and balled one of his fists, and it took all the willpower he possessed to not go berserk and start destroying things on the ship out of frustration. It seemed, for the time being atleast, that Dabura was trapped.

But the good thing was he had alot of time to think things over and come up with a course of action. By his calculations, they would be at Earth in only a year.

He would figure out what to do by then. He had to.

* * *

Fortune Teller Baba had collected a small band of warriors, starting ever since she had opened up her Fortune Telling business. Not only were they good for security, but they were also good for occasional amusement as well.

When powerful warriors occasionally sought her services, instead of requesting zeni from them she would simply just have a small contest: Whoever could beat her warriors would get the reading for free.

And now it seemed that some very capable warriors had come for her services and not only that, but her brother as well.. And with her brother is Him.

Not too long ago, Baba suddenly sensed a very strong person just appear on the Earth.

Her abilities were also affected by this, and before the person arrived she... Felt something. Felt something very very strange happen not just on Earth, but the universe as a whole. It was almost as if this being had tore open a hole in the very fabric of the universe and went through it.

That coupled with the fact that he was with Master Roshi, and judging by the look her brother was giving her when she noticed the boy... Well obviously Roshi came for a reason. A reason that wasn't visiting his fabulous sister.

With the Dragon Ball gang behind her, Baba lead them to her palace's arena - a large circular platform connected to her palace. Many battles had been fought in this arena before, and it seemed that now the arena was going to see some use once again.

"Now then." She turned to look at the Dragon Ball gang. "The challenge I would like to propose to you all is simple: Defeat my warriors in battle and I will perform my services for free."

Yamcha immediately snorted. "Alright, that should be easy enough."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, no kidding."

Goku looked at Trunks excitedly. "Wow! I finally get to see you fight, Trunks!" He exclaimed, and Yamcha grunted in agreement. "Yeah no kidding. With you on our team there's no way we can-"

"He isn't going to fight." Baba cut him off.

Everyone exchanged glances and looked at her, confused.

"What?" Trunks asked, as if he didn't hear her answer the first time.

"You aren't going to be facing my warriors. Not only will the challenge be over in seconds, but we have some... Things to discuss."

This unnerved Trunks slightly. _Things to discuss? Ohhh boy..._

"Now then, do you accept this challenge?"

The Dragonball Gang all shared nods of approval, and Fortune Teller Baba smiled. "Excellent. Now then," she looked at Roshi and then to Trunks, "before we have our little discussion... I would like to watch the first fight. I haven't seen this guy fight in ages."

Master Roshi shrugged, and Trunks tried his best to hide the worried look which threatened to appear on his face.

"Alright, which ever one of you is fighting - step into the arena." Baba commanded and the warriors exchanged glances.

"Uh... Well, who wants to go first?" Yamcha asked, looking over everyone. "Goku? Do you wanna go first?"

"Hm... Well if no one else wants to go. How about you though Krillin?" He turned to his friend, and Krillin immediately put on a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I'll go first! There's no way I'm gonna lose this one."

Krillin then threw on a confident walk and climbed into the arena, and dropped into his battle stance, prepared for the fight. "Alright, bring him in whenever you want." He said, and Baba chuckled.

"He already _is_ there."

Master Roshi and Trunks already knew what was going to happen.

"Wait wh-" Krillin said, but was cut off by something suddenly violently slamming into his stomach sending him flying back a few feet and landing hard on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Instantly, he quickly regained his focus and hopped up, his eyes rapidly scanning the area for the assailant but to his surprise - there was no one there!

"What the..." Suddenly, they all heard a sinister laugh all around them.

"Foolish boy..." The voice said, "I am right infront of you... I'm invisible!"

Instantly a man in a cape materialized out of nowhere infront of Krillin, causing the monk to gasp and jumped back startled.

"Behold, boy... It is I - Fangs! The invisible vampire~" He flashed Krillin his fangs which caused him to recoil slightly.

"V-V-Vampire?" He stumbled, and the man snickered at the reaction he got out of him before suddenly fading out of existence.

Before he could regain his composure and drop into a defensive stance, another attack hit him upside the head causing him to fall down like he did before, and once he hit the floor a swift kick was delivered into his stomach, causing him to cough, his face contorting in pain. "H-H-How can I fight someone I can't see..."

Krillin jumped back up to his feet and looked around, trying to think of where his opponent could possibly be.

The Dragonball gang watched the scene with worried looks on their faces.

"This isn't good... That guy's invisible! There's no way to fight that!" Yamcha exclaimed, and Trunks shaked his head slightly at what he just said. "Actually, there is a way... Krillin just doesn't know it yet." He said, earning a confused look from Yamcha, Bulma, and Puar.

"What do you mean, Trunks?" Bulma asked, and Trunks ignored her and stepped closer to the arena.

"Hey Krillin." Trunks called out, and Krillin turned his head to Trunks.

"Yeah?"

"Listen... You can't see him - but you CAN _feel_ him!" Trunks explained, earning a confused look from the monk/

"Well yeah, of course I can feel him! He just kicked me!"

Trunks sighed and shook his head at this response. "No no no... Listen... Shut your eyes." He said, earning yet another confused reaction from the young monk. "You want me to close my eyes? In the middle of a fight?"

"Do as he says." Roshi suddenly said, causing Krillin to glance at Roshi, and then back to Trunks, and he sighed and finally complied - shutting his eyes. "Okay now what?" he asked, and Trunks cleared his throat.

"Now... I want you to focus on imaging a wave emitting from your mind - and with that wave 'sweep' over the area around you."

Krillin frowned. "Well... Okay I guess but I really don't see how this will work."

Krillin cleared his mind, finding not much difficulty in doing so seeing as to how he was a monk, and then he followed Trunk's instructions - imaging a wave sweeping all over the areas around him. Suddenly, Krillin began to feel strange, and his head began to feel light as he sweeped over the areas slowly and suddenly, he not only saw something in his mind's eyes, but he also felt something too.

It was like something was sitting in the edges of his vision but he couldn't focus on it.

Gritting his teeth, he began to scan over the area again only this time he felt something stronger and the image in his head was clearer and he could make out a figure approaching him.

Was... Was that really Fangs? Krillin had NEVER felt something like this or used a technique anything remotely similar to this... The closest he had ever gotten in sensing energy was when he felt a little nauseous around Trunks, but he adjusted to that feeling pretty quickly.

Suddenly, Krillin raised his hand and the Dragonball Gang witnessed his arm 'jerk' back as if he had caught something that had been thrown in his hand, and Krillin's mouth fell open in shock. "Wow... Did... Did I?"

"Yes... You detected his life energy. Good job... You don't need eyes to fight, Krillin. Now... You're alot stronger than this guy, and now that he has lost his one advantage you can defeat him with ease." Trunks said, and Roshi looked down at the floor.

 _Not only is this boy extremely powerful... But he also seems to know his way around the battlefield..._

Krillin did a lunge attack at the air and his fist connected with something, and a pained groan was heard and suddenly - Fangs the Vampire appeared mid flight as he landed hard on the floor. Not wasting any time, Krillin quickly sprinted up to Fangs and right as Fangs rose his head, Krillin delivered a swift kick to directly to his head, and Fang's head flung back down into the floor and his eyes shut as he passed out.

"Hmm... Looks like Fangs has bit the dust." Baba muttered. "How... Unexpected."

Fortune Teller Baba floated over to Krillin and raised his hand in the air. "We have a victor!"

Yamcha, Bulma, Goku, and Puar all cheered, while Trunks had a smile on his face.

Master Roshi allowed a small smile to form in the corners of his mouth. "Good job, Krillin. You fought well, and you learned how to detect energy fairly quickly."

Krillin's face flushed with the praise and chuckled. "Aw, I couldn't have done it without Trunks."

"Speaking of which... Roshi and... Trunks was it? Let us go into the palace and have our discussion. In the mean time, your next opponent will be Bandages the Mummy."

On cue, a large man wrapped in bandages stepped up to the arena with a cocky smirk on his face. "Those were some impressive moves, kid, but I doubt you can stop me. I'm more powerful than anything you've ever encountered, I can guarantee that."

Krillin met Bandage's cocky look with one of his own. "Bring it on."

* * *

"Alright, so what exactly is this about? Is this about how you don't trust me?"

Baba lead Trunks and Roshi into her palace and then locked the door behind them, and made sure to seal all the windows and other entrances to ensure total privacy and seclusion while they talked.

"Well partly, yes, but also because I feel something strange is going on."

Fortune Teller Baba sat her crystal ball down on a table, and then took her seat infront of it and instructed Trunks and Roshi to stand on opposite ends of the table.

"Now, this will hopefully shed some light on you, boy." Baba said looking Trunk's direction, and Trunks immediately moved away from the table.

"No! Whatever you're planning on doing, the answer is no!"

Master Roshi immediately looked at him with an accusing look, "Why? What do you have to hide?"

"If you look into the future... I don't know what will happen! I can cease to exist!"

Fortune Teller Baba chuckled at this. "Non-sense boy. I've done thousands of reading on people before, what makes you think you're so different? Time traveler or not."

She rubbed her crystal ball idly and looked up at Trunks. "What you are saying is true. You are indeed from the future. It is the only explanation I can come up with judging by the strange things I felt before you appeared. That, and your energy is extremely strange."

Trunks calmed down a little bit, but he was still a little on edge. "Why do we have to read me at all?"

"Because! A strange boy with a power level that makes everyone on the Earth look like ants appears, and then he immediately asks for the Dragon Balls, and then he talks about killer Androids in the future? That doesn't sound a bit far fetched to you?"

Trunks shook his head. "Fine... Go ahead and take a look."

Fortune Teller Baba's ball began to glow blue slightly as she began to rub it with both hands, whispering a small incantation as she did so. "Hmm... I feel that this boy is the least of our troubles."

Master Roshi adjusted his sunglasses slightly and looked at her confused. "What?"

"I feel that there is a great evil approaching the Earth. Not only that, but it is an ancient evil... I could be wrong, I have detected things like this before... But still... It is most strange."

"A great evil?" Trunks repeated, shaking his head at this. Maybe he _HAD_ changed too much in the timeline...

"Now now." Baba said, as if picking up on Trunk's thoughts. "You should know by now that there are multiple timelines. When you went back in time, you actually entered our timeline and our time period."

"So that means anything I do in the past won't affect the future?"

"It MEANS that anything you do in OUR past won't affect YOUR future."

 _So that means that this entire mission was for nothing... But... Maybe I can still train here and get stronger than the Androids and go back to my time and kill them!_

"Now, please clear your mind and I'll begin... You will feel no discomfort."

Halfheartedly, Trunks sighed and cleared his mind as he was instructed and for greater effect shut his eyes and began focusing on the intense blackness which replaced his vision. _This is ridiculous..._ He thought as he remained calm and focused.

Baba began to hum silently as she rubbed her crystal ball, and suddenly it began to vibrate and glow, and she grunted. "Hm... This is going to be a very difficult session."

Master Roshi looked over at Trunks, who stood completely still, and then back at his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Well... Since the boy is from another timeline, I'm afraid it's going to take alot of my power to read -his- life. That and the fact that I haven't really used my powers to that extent in quite a while... Eh... It might tire me out a bit."

Baba shut her eyes and began to channel her power as best as she could, and she began to instantly feel fatigue creep into her spiritual energy and she struggled with her rapidly depleting power.

Suddenly, the ball flickered and an image appeared.

On the ball was a young looking Trunks, and next to him was... A man. A man who looked vaguely similar to Goku. The man had on an orange GI with the turtle hermit symbol etched on the back, and Master Roshi could make out the look of a very rugged warrior. Scars were scratched into his face, and not only that, but he was also missing an arm.

"Well..." The man spoke, and his voice came through layered with what sounded like television static with a slight echo behind it. "My father was probably the bravest man I've ever known... Heh. While Frieza had us all terrified, he was the first to step up to the plate. Ready to fight to the death. Bold, brave, fearless..."

Master Roshi began to instantly realize something, and then what the Trunks in the vision said next made Master Roshi's mouth drop.

"Wow... Goku sounds like he was a great man..."

Then it all made sense... The man that Roshi was looking at in the crystal ball...

It was Goku's son.

* * *

 **And here's a small cliff hanger for ya xP**

 **edit: apparently I've made a mistake by making fangs and invisible man the same... I havent seen the baba saga in a long time. I'm sorry ;-;... But I actually kind of like Fangs as the invisible man. So I'll keep it lel**

 **This update came out alot faster than expected, but then again I'm writing this story at a fairly quickly pace, especially surprising given that I have like 2 other projects I'm working on(A DOOM map and a C# application).**

 **Anyways about the energy sensing scene... I'm not sure how exactly it feels to detect energy(seeing as to how it's impossible, atleast at the moment) so I kind of just winged it a bit. I hope that I didn't make Krillin learn it a bit too fast.**

 **Also, let me just go ahead and ask you - would you like longer chapters but less frequent updates, or shorter chapters with more frequent updates? And by short chapters I mean chapters that are about 3,000-4,000 words in length, and by long chapters I mean like say, 5,000 words to 6,000 words in length.**

 **I really just don't want to spam out updates. I've said this before, but I just don't want to annoy people by making them see my story on the first page over and over again.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, till the (not so distant) future,**

 **-Twisted**

 **Oh also, as you can see - I suck at dialogue. I'm always trying to fit in an action that the character is doing like**

 **Master Roshi idly kicked a pebble before looking over at Trunks, "I don't know"**

 **But this just feels weird and reads kind of awkwardly... And I don't want dialogue to just be**

 **"No" Krillin said "I don't know**

 **"Oh ok" Goku said "lol"**

 **I really struggle with dialogue. If one of you experienced authors out there could give me a hand I'd really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

A strand of hair.

That was what had caused the entire world to lose their very last chance of hope.

After painstakingly looking through each error log the time machine had output, and then seeing an unknown error code, Bulma had gone ahead and taken the machine apart piece by piece, screw by screw, and then there - in the lens of the machine was a single strand of blue hair.

Then she realized: she had spent countless hours, sleepless hours, working on the time machine and her aging, coupled with the sheer stress and pressure she was under as it dawned on her she was the last person other than Trunks who could make a big difference in the defeat of the Androids, had sped up the process that lead to her losing her hair!

She was probably in such a tired state while assembling the lens of the machine that she didn't remove any foreign debris from the extremely fragile device.

And now, because of her innocent little mistake, she had no idea where Trunks was at all! And this really set her over the edge. It also didn't help that since he had vanished a few days ago, she had not slept hardly at all except for the few moments when she succumbed to her exhaustion and slept for about 30 or so minutes before waking back up again and toying with the machine and tearing into everything she could for answers.

As far as she knew - Trunks was either dead, or lost in a place he has no hope of escaping. And that not only meant her son was gone forever...

It meant that her last remaining option for defeating the Androids was gone, and she was left for the first time in years without a single plan.

With that thought, the Capsule Corp heiress succumbed once more to her exhaustion with a single comforting thought: eventually, the Androids would have to find her.

And when they did, they would end her plight.

* * *

Trunks found himself in a daze of confusion.

Once Fortune Teller Baba had begun her session, he slowly began to fade away from the world around him and was left only with the memories Baba chose to play on her crystal ball. So far, he had seen the long forgotten memory of Gohan talking to him about Goku, and then Trunks asking about Vegeta.

He found it difficult to form coherent thought patterns, but he had figured by now that Master Roshi had pieced together that Gohan was Goku's son, and that meant that what Baba said to him was true - Anything he did would only affect _their_ timeline, not _his_.

Once he got done with wishing back Upa's father, he would not only train and then leave - he would kill Dr. Gero before he even had a chance to think of building the Androids. He would kill that bastard, and he prevent this timeline from ever having to go through the torment and devastation his went through.

If he wasn't strong enough once he returned to his own timeline(if he even would), he would atleast be able to take solace in the fact that he saved **a** timeline. Even if it wasn't his own.

A few sporadic memories played in his mind, before suddenly they started to steer towards Gohan.

Gohan...

He was like a brother to Trunks, and he was also his mentor - the one he owed his fighting ability to. And he had failed him. Failed him and he died, all because Trunks wasn't strong enough in time.

Suddenly the memory of Trunks turning into a Super Saiyan for the first time came up, and he began to relive the day that he not only lost his best friend, but also awakened the rage of the legendary Super Saiyan which had clawed underneath his skin ever since the gravity of the situation began to crush him.

 _"Gohan... no..." He sighted Gohan's bright orange GI on the ground sticking out like a sore thumb, and he landed - his heart sinking upon seeing Gohan - his mentor, his brother, Earth's hero, face down in a muddy puiddle. And then, the tears began to fall - and for a brief moment Trunks was sad and anguished, but then that sadness and anguish began to rapidly change into the most extreme rage that Trunks had ever felt in his entire life._

 _His hair twitched violently and an out of control aura of energy surrounded him as he screamed into the raining night sky, his fallen friend in his arms, and the rage began to grow and it felt as though his rage had ignited, and he began to feel flames encompassing him._

"Trunks!"

 _Suddenly, the aura surrounding him faded from it's usual white to a golden color, and his hair stood on end and exploded in a gold hue, his pupils vanishing and returning with a new teal color._

"Trunks!?"

 _Immediately he felt the flames subside, but the rage was still there, and he pounded his fists hard into the concrete creating a large tremor around him and destroying parts of what remained of the street._

"TRUNKS! CALM DOWN!"

Trunks suddenly jerked as he was violently torn from his dark memories and he found himself face to face with a terrified Baba and an equally scared Master Roshi who was holding his hands out infront of him.

He felt the familiar raw energy coursing through his veins as a result of his Super Saiyan transformation, and he noticed the Super Saiyan aura enveloping him and pulsating violently as well. Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples lightly and found his hair standing on end confirming it - He had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Master Roshi, having noticed Trunks had gained control over himself again, had visibly calmed down again and relaxed, but he was still slightly on edge due to the raw power of the Super Saiyan transformation being put on display for the second time.

Frowning, Trunks stifled his feelings of rage and his power began to slowly fade: his aura slowly stopped violently pulsating and like a raging storm in the ocean, it began to calm down more and more until it faded away, his hair returning to it's normal lavender color and returning to it's usual position on his head.

Then he felt a strange feeling in his eyes as they returned to their normal color, and he sighed.

"Well." He asked Master Roshi and Baba, who was still backed away a considerable distance away from him, "Did you find out what you wanted?"

Master Roshi sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't want for you to have to relive those horrible moments, but I just had to make sure..."

Trunks shook his head slightly. "It's fine. I would have been just as cautious."

"I have a question though for you. About that power of yours that you shared with Goku's son... Gohan was it?" Roshi cracked a small smile. "Ah... He named his son after him..." He muttered.

Trunks didn't pick up on what Roshi had muttered and nodded. "Shoot."

"I have never seen a power like that before in all my life... It's a stunning power and seems to be fueld by anguish and rage! And it is no coincidence that Goku and Gohan share it... Does this power run in families? Are you a sibling of Goku's?"

Grandpa Gohan had shared with Roshi the story of how he came across Goku in the strange alien-looking pod... And things were slightly being connected.

"Well... I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. I am apart of an alien warrior race known as the Saiyans. My father was a Saiyan prince who uh... Well how my mother and him met is not important. Basically, I'm half-Saiyan, and Goku is a Saiyan as well. It's how he's so gifted at fighting... Saiyans have a variety of abilities like that. Including the ability to get more powerful after being near death in fights."

Master Roshi was not the least bit surprised at this it seemed as he chuckled. "Yes... That definitely explains it. Goku is unlike any other boy I've ever seen... It's no wonder you went as far as coming back in itme to get his help."

"Yes. And that power I have is called a 'Super Saiyan'. And you are right, it is indeed unlocked by anguish and rage. But, a Saiyan has to be extremely powerful before unlocking it. I don't see Goku as anywhere close to unlocking it at his current power. Also... Saiyan's have a power that lets them transform into powerful giant apes, but this power is gone if their tail is removed."

Master Roshi frowned. _"Oh Goku... So that's what happened to Gohan."_ He thought.

"Well," Master Roshi said, "I will have you know that I now completely trust you. When the time comes, you WILL get the Dragon Balls with not a single fuss."

Trunks smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you." Then he remembered something, and his smile dropped off his face as he looked over at Baba.

"Hey... About that evil you felt coming..."

Fortune Teller Baba adjusted her hat and walked closer to him, albeit still remaining a little cautious. "It may be nothing, and it was very far away from us... It could be going somewhere else, whatever it is. If anything strange happens, rest assured I will let you all know... For now though."

She shook her head slightly and yawned. "That was a very tiring session... It's been quite some time since I've had to exert myself that much."

Trunks looked over at Master Roshi. "So... I'm going to be staying here for about a year, and I would like to do a few things..."

Master Roshi nodded at him. "I'm all ears."

"First off, I'm going to track down Dr. Gero, the scientist responsible for Android 17 and 18 coming into existence in my time, and I'm going to kill him."

Master Roshi frowned at the mention of bloodshed but he understood perfectly where Trunks was coming from and he nodded. "Perhaps Baba can tell you his whereabouts..." He looked over to Baba, who shook her head.

"Not right now... I'm very tired... I'm going to have to wait a while on that one if I am to find the Dragon Ball for you... Speaking of which, you will be pleased to know that your friends have defeated all of my warriors but one... And he will be facing Goku shortly."

Master Roshi nodded, and smiled at that. "Now, was there something else?"

Trunks continued, "After I kill Dr. Gero, I'm going to be staying here and training... But I think I would do alot better with a mentor... Are you up to the challenge?"

Master Roshi chuckled. "I'm not sure what I could teach you Trunks. Honestly with all the fighting experience you have, you should be teaching me! But... I think I have an idea that can solve your problem. First though, I would like for you to come meet Gohan."

* * *

Dabura was unsettled.

He had (discretely) re-scanned his power level about 3 times the past hour, and each time it seemed to have decreased a little. At this rate, he would be extremely underpowered when he got to Earth, even less so than he would be without the power level decreasing.

The first time today he had scanned it, it was 2000 kilis, the second time it was 1990, and the third time it was 1986 kilis! How low would it go by the time he got to Earth? It was diminishing at a fast rate... And not only was unsettling to him, but it was also, much to his dismay, _scary to him._

He grit his teeth and balled his fist.

 _Him_. Dabura. _Mighty Demon King_. **Scared**!

Not only that, but Babidi was increasingly getting on his nerves. It seemed that all words spoken to him now were laced with an antagonistic tone, and what little respect Babidi had for Dabura seemed virtually non-existent. If this kept up, Dabura would probably not make it to Earth without snapping and spilling the alien wizard's blood all over the metal floor of the ship.

Hm.

Dabura smiled slightly at the thought of his 'master's' corpse broken, beating, and bleeding out all over the floor. What color would his blood be, he wondered?

His smile persisted and he realized the thought of his master's demise did alot to lift his spirits.

* * *

Goku panted, sweat dripping from his brow as he struggled to not submit to his exhaustion and fall to the floor of the arena. His backside hurt from the spot where his tail used to be before it was torn out by the strange man in the mask before him.

Gritting his teeth, and dropped back into a combat stance, struggling to keep his limbs steady with his depleted energy.

The man infront of Goku however remained calm, his hands behind his back.

Several moments of silence passed and Goku thought for a second that the man was going to let Goku make the first move, but to his surprise - the man began to chuckle wholeheartedly and step forward to Goku, who then tensed up even more, preparing for a strike.

But even more surprising to Goku, the man began to speak in a voice that made Goku freeze.

"Relax Goku..." The man reached for his mask and pulled it off and tears immediately began to form in Goku's eyes at the face behind the mask.

"G-Gohan?" He dropped his stance immediately - all traces of fatigue vanishing as he leaped toward Grandpa Gohan and tackled him to the floor.

Grandpa Gohan immediately began to laugh as he ruffled Goku's hair slightly. "Wow... Just a few seconds ago you couldn't land a hit, but now you have me tackled to the floor!" he laughed.

"W-Where did you go?"

"Well well well, if it isn't Gohan! Stopping by to visit I see?" Master Roshi offered Gohan a friendly smile, and Gohan rose to his feet, Goku got up as well and stood whilst hugging Gohan's leg.

Trunks stood next to Master Roshi and Baba sat on her floating crystal ball, watching the scene infront of her with a warm smile.

Grandpa Gohan almost immediately looked over at Trunks, and he seemed to look surprised for a second, and then looked back over at Master Roshi. "Hm?"

Master Roshi smiled again. "Gohan, this is Trunks. Trunks, this is Gohan. He was Goku's caretaker, and he cared for him in his younger years."

Trunks looked over at Grandpa Gohan and offered a warm smile. "Wow, it's nice to meet you."

Grandpa Gohan nodded at him, returning the smile.

"Wow... So you're like Goku's father?" Bulma asked as she, Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar all walked up to observe the strange man.

"You could call me that..." Grandpa Gohan looked over each of the Dragon Ball gang and looked back down at Goku. "Well, you seem to have made quite a bunch of friends! And your power has grown astonishingly! Although not as strong as..." He trailed off and looked over at Trunks, but then shrugged. "I am very proud of you Goku."

"But what I don't understand is... How are you back?" Goku asked, and Fortune Teller Baba spoke up.

"Grandpa Gohan came back for just one day. There are two worlds... The otherworld, and this world. Gohan has been permitted to return for just today to visit! Then he must go back to the otherworld!"

"Which I don't have any problem with." Grandpa Gohan cut in. "I am quite content in the afterlife. I just wanted to pop in now and see how strong you've grown! And I am not disappointed!"

* * *

Grandpa Gohan visited for another few hours and when the Sun began to set, he made his return back to otherworld, but not before conversing with Master Roshi in private about Trunks, and Master Roshi explained to him all that he had found out about Trunks, including the Saiyan parts, which was no surprise to Grandpa Gohan at all.

With a heartfelt goodbye, Grandpa Gohan returned to the otherworld and then Baba, having recharged a little bit of her power, revealed the location of the last Dragon Ball: It was in the possession of the Pilaf Gang!

Once they had retrieved the Dragon Ball, they wished back young Upa's father and he was finally reunited with his father!

Then, the Dragon Balls turned to stone and would remain so for a year!

It was then that Roshi delivered unto Krillin and Goku their new assignments...

* * *

"Now then... The Martial Arts tournament is coming up, and I am going to impart on you boys your next assignment: Rough it and tough it in the wilderness... Without the Flying Nimbus!" He looked over at Goku who nodded, and Krillin smiled. "Should be easy!"

Trunks stepped forward. "Actually there's more isn't there?"

Master Roshi nodded. "Goku, I would like for you to meet your new mentor." He nodded at Trunks and Goku looked over at him excitedly.

"Wow! You're going to be my new trainer, Trunks!? That's awesome!" he exclaimed, and Trunks chuckled.

After Gohan left, Roshi asked Trunks to be Goku's mentor, and Trunks agreed. He needed a training partner, and there was probably some things he could teach Goku. They could both benefit from each other's company. That, and this was Earth's most powerful fighter back in his timeline before the Androids... Perhaps Trunks could learn a thing or two from Goku?

Trunks smiled at Goku. "Yep. Guess that makes me Master Trunks."

 _Master Trunks._ _It has a nice ring to it._

"Alright... Well, we only have a year, and we have alot to cover! I hope you're ready!"

Goku nodded. "Oh believe me, I am!"

* * *

 **And so ends the Fortune Teller Baba saga. I apologize in advance if this chapter felt kind of rushed, but I was eager to begin the next phase of this story... Speaking of which, er...**

 **Well now that the Fortune Teller Baba saga is complete, I'm going to probably take a small break from the story for a bit and work on my other projects. Don't worry, this won't be a long long break, this should be about a week and half or so break, possibly even shorter.**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far, and I'm very eager to move into the next parts! I'm finally free from the normal Dragon Ball story, and I can get on with furthering my own plots! Also speaking of that, I'm going to spend some of the time on break to rewriting a bit of my story plan.**

 **Anyway, until next time,**

 **-Twisted**

 **p.s: For power levels**

 **Dabura(first scan): 2,000,000  
Dabura(second scan): 1,990,000  
Dabura(third scan): 1,986,000**


	9. Chapter 9: Mastering the transformation

The now vacant Red Ribbon Laboratory's computers suddenly sprang to life as electricity shot through their circuits, and they began to hum and beep.

Dr. Gero smiled and idly ran a hand across one of the desks with a crooked smile forming on the scientist's lips. Already, he had the new schematics for his next line of Androids formed in his mind... It was only a matter of gathering all the resources and then actually assembling them... Then, he would have his revenge against _Son Goku_...

 _Son Goku..._

To think - the mighty Red Ribbon Army - destroyed by a mere child! It infuriated Dr. Gero how quickly the boy had managed to destroy the army... Especially due to the fact that almost all the technology utilized by the Red Ribbon Army was created by Dr. Gero... This meant that not only the Red Ribbon Army had failed. It meant that by extension - he too had failed.

And Dr. Gero didn't take failure too lightly...

No.

He would build the next generation of Androids - Androids more powerful than any being ever to have stepped foot on Earth. His Androids would be more powerful than petty boys with energy projection techniques... Neigh, his Androids would be unstoppable. Unstoppable beings with infinite reserves of energy...

Once they were done he'd set out, kill Son Goku, and then restore the glory of the Red Ribbon Army... Most likely with _him_ as the leader... The other heads of the Red Ribbon Army were fools to have fallen to a child, but he was no fool. He would lead them next.

With that in mind, he pulled a sheet of paper out and began drawing the schematics of his next creation. Android model 15...

After he drew these plans he frowned... Perhaps this was the wrong way to go about things? Androids could be very powerful, but as the young boy who fought and destroyed the army demonstrated - a person can always become more powerful...

He wondered, if he began building an Android right now that would be more powerful than Son Goku, wouldn't it be highly likely that by the time he finished the creation Son Goku would have been even more powerful than what Gero had in mind?

Just how powerful would Goku get? Gero could start work on an Android right now with a power reading of 6,000 which would be more than enough to kill Goku, but it would take a long time to finish that Android... By the time the Android was done, Goku could have possibly had a power level OVER 6,000.

No... Gero was going to have to follow Son Goku for a while and observe the boy's power... And his friends' power as well. After studying the way his power grew over the next few years he would figure out how powerful he would need to create his Androids...

Dr. Gero crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away, and then pulled out another sheet and began drawing a new schematic for a robotic tracking device...

As he worked on the insect-like disguise of the device he began to think of another being... A being which had all the power of Goku and his friends, and their abilities... Formed from the cells of none other than Goku and his friends' themselves!

He grinned.

These next few years of his life were going to be filled with quite alot of work.

* * *

Trunks and Goku hiked a long distance away from Baba's palace and found themselves in a rocky plateau. He could tell based off his Ki sense that they were pretty close to some sort of town. But for now they were stopping to rest for a while...

Trunks sat in a lotus meditative style, relaxing his mind and body as he did so.

Slowly, he began to ease himself into the Super Saiyan form - which was very difficult seeing as to how the goal of the meditation was to stay calm, and becoming a Super Saiyan almost always brought out an incoherent rage which lay dormant inside of his heart.

Next to him, Goku practiced a few kicks and punches, but Trunks knew that Goku was avidly watching what he was doing.

He broke down the Super Saiyan transformation into steps.

A faint gold aura began to surround him.

 _Step 1..._

He forced his heart-rate to remain slow and steady as he cleared his mind, feeling anger begin to grip him.

He pushed thoughts of the Androids out of his head as his hair began to stand up slightly, glowing with the same color his aura was.

 _Step 2..._

He took a deep breath as his aura intensified, pulsating slowly with every beat of his heart, and his hair stood up completely on end, slowly changing back and forth from it's lavender color to a golden color.

 _Step 3... The hardest part..._

With a final deep breath, his rage began to struggle, fighting against Trunk's calm demeanor, but he still managed to stifle it as his hair finally transitioned into it's golden color. And then, he was done. He had turned into a Super Saiyan.

His aura was as calm and steady as he was, and he felt his rage begin to vanish as it was replaced with a calm feeling.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over at Goku, who was now staring at him curiously.

"Hey Tr-" he stopped himself.

"Hey master, why are you using your power? And why'd it take so long to do it this time?"

Trunks smiled at Goku as his aura began to vanish, but his hair remained standing on end and began to take on a lighter shade of gold.

"I'm trying to practice the transformation... Make it easier to control... By the way, you don't have to call me master."

Goku nodded. "Okay Trunks... But why are you trying to master it? Can't you already do the transformation thing fast enough as it is?"

Trunk's hair fell slightly back into it's normal place, but still retained it's faintly gold color. "Well, speed isn't really what I'm trying to go for with this... When I transform, I get really angry... And it makes it hard to fight and think clearly when you're angry. You have to control yourself during fights and think rationally to overcome your opponents. Even if you are stronger than they are."

Goku nodded. "That makes alot of sense... Hey Trunks! Can you teach me to transform too?"

Trunks chuckled. "I don't think you're ready for this... Not yet."

"How about when I'm stronger?"

Trunks smiled at Goku's enthusiasm. He remembered when he and Gohan talked back and forth about this. Infact, this conversation right now was pretty much a reversal of his and Gohan's talk. Trunks wanted to rush into being a Super Saiyan, but it wasn't as easy as he thought...

"Well, strength does take a part in this power, but it's also more than that... This is a power you unlock in response to a need... Not a desire. You have to create that need, Goku."

Goku looked at the ground. "A need... Not a desire..." He muttered as he began to think deeply on this.

Then, silence set in and Trunks shut his eyes again and began to relax his mind once more. He felt his Super Saiyan power there, flooding through his veins and body like it always did when he transformed only this time it was... Colder?

Usually it felt like lava was flooding all throughout his body as a Super Saiyan... But now that he was calm, it was as if the fire was diminishing, being replaced by a calming cool feeling. His power was still there, and it was ready to be tapped into whenever he wanted it, but it just felt so strange now...

Suddenly he began to feel his Super Saiyan power begin to fade away, along with the cold feeling, and his hair returned to it's normal color.

He had gotten far that time. With practice, he would be able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and remain calm and collected while doing so...

He wondered, what would happen if he were to try to stay a Super Saiyan all the time? Was that the way to mastering it?

* * *

Dabura watched as the being's power level reading on the chart began to slowly build up.

What was this being doing? Why was he slowly bringing out his Super Saiyan power like that? He looked over back at Babidi who was staring out into the darkness of space like he usually did and briefly wondered if he should ask Babidi what he thought, but then he scowled.

He didn't need Babidi's input on this. Dabura was smarter than that fool...

He turned his attention back to the screen and watched as the level stopped rising and stayed at it's peak, and then it steadied, and slowly began to crawl back down. It was as if the being was slowly turning into a Super Saiyan and then slowly going back into his normal form...

Or perhaps he was becoming a Super Saiyan slowly, and then trying to stay relaxed and control the power?

This thought deeply disturbed Dabura. Could this being's Super Saiyan power become _stronger_? Just what in the world was going to be waiting for him when he got to Earth?

* * *

 **Not only do I apologize for the long delay in this chapter's upload, I also apologize for the short length of this chapter as well. I've been extremely busy with work and school, so I haven't been able to do as much work on this story as I wished I could do. I'll try to dedicate more time to this story - I promise!**

 **-Twisted**


	10. Author's Notice! Story not cancelled!

Hey there...

So I kinda maybe sorta lost my document for the plan of this story, but don't worry - the story is not cancelled. I want to keep going but looking at it now it kind of seems poorly written and incomprehensible, but I still want to keep going and navigate my way through whatever corners I write myself into.

I just gotta rewrite my damn plan now. I'm going to resume work on this story though, and a update will come, I promise.


End file.
